A Long Lost Friend
by majestic.beauty.sealed.in.ice
Summary: 5 years after Pitch's defeat, the Guardians are like family.Everything is perfect until, Pitch resurfaces. Man in Moon picks a girl as a guardian.Jack feels as if he knows her, but he's not the only one.The Guardians are curious of her too. As the journey to defeat Pitch goes the Guardians learn more about her.But how will they react when the secrets are out?My 1st fic,piz read it!
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first fanfic I really don't care if u hate it but please I would very much appreciate it if u would not write bad reviews. Please know that even though I have been a member for a few months I'm still getting used to writing. I'm trying very hard on the accents too so please take pity if ur like 'what the hell is this'. Anyways please enjoy I'm trying very hard.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. I only own this story and the OC. **

* * *

Jack took a sip of his Eggnog, as he heard the past adventures of North. They were all in the globe room in a circle sitting on red sofa chairs while drinking Eggnog. Jack was in between North and Bunny, Sandy was on the right side of Bunny, while Tooth was between Sandy and North. They had decided to celebrate another succesful Easter at the North Pole.

It had been 5 years since the Guiardians had defeated Pitch. Although, in the last three years Pitch has made some occurances, but has never intended to harm the children or attack the Guardians. The Guardians at first were a bit confused so they decided to check it out. It had been at night in December in a city called Portland located in Maine. They were flying in the sleigh up high when they came across a clearing in a forest. Pitch seemed to be talking to something in the shadows, when they came closer for a better look the thing quickly took off leaving Pitch confused until he turned around and saw them. He just smiled at them, turned around, and was about to leave when he heard a battle cry. He ducked just in time before a boomerang could knock off his head. When he turned aroung he just simply said,

"Hello Guardians. Long time, no see."

North was the first to speak while giving Pitch a menacing glare.

"Vhat are you planning Pitch."

"Oh no, I have no plans at all. I was just merely visiting an old friend, but seems as if she already took off. You know she was a really bad habit of doing that.(sighs) Anyways trust me Guardians I have nothing planned, but I will one day destroy all of you and rule the world with fear!"

Before the Guardians could react the Nightmare King disappeared into the shadows.

Ever since that night the Guardians have been on high alert, but it was all in vain because not once did Pitch decide to attack the Guardians or even lay a finger on a single child. It was all odd, but as the years went the Guardians have become closer. Jack even got more of his memories, but sadly could only get half of them.

As North finally finished his story, everyone was laughing at the ending he used. Everyone soon stopped laughing, North then turned his head to the right where Jack was seating and said,

"Jack do you what to share about past life."

Everyone then looked at Jack, they all knew that Jack lost his memories, but a few years ago he opened up and told them about what he knew about his past life and the events that happened when he was alone with Pitch. They only wished they could help more the boy after he told them that his teeth only showed half his memories, but they really couldn't do anything. After a few minutes he finally said,

"Alright but you should know that this is a very confusing memory."

As soon as everyone nodded he started the story.

"Well from what I saw in this memory was that it was a beautiful spring day and there were some snow patches. I was about the age of 14 years old, I was out taking a walk in the forest admiring the creatures and landscape when I felt something hit me in the back of the head I reconised it as a snowball as I heard a soft giggle from behind me. I turned around only to see no one. As I looked around for the culprit I saw something move from behind a tree. Smirking I went ambling towards the tree when I got there I took the end of my staff and hit the tree just hard enough for some snow to fall on the other side. As the snow fell I heard a small high pitched yell of surprise. I laughed and looked behind the tree. A girl with long light brown hair and blond tips, got up from the snow laughing. She had sparkling dark but not light green eyes and a gray long sleeve dress. She was about 14 as well, her name I recall was Eveanna. She started walking towards me and said,

"You know you are really unfair you know that." Eveanna said in a playful tone while shoving snow off her hair and dress.

"Oh so I'm unfair." I replied with a grin on my face.

"Yes, I threw a snowball at you and you dumped snow an me." Eveanna said looking at me.

I just started laughing even harder than before. I couldn't hold it in anymore. Then I felt snow being dumped on top of me, when I stuck my head out I saw Eveanna laughing so hard with her eyes closed. I had to take advantage of the opportunity so quietly I snuck out of the snow and hid behind a tree behind Eveanna. I waited for her to stop laughing and once she did she looked around and said,

"Hello, Hello. Jack are you out there?" She looked around a little frantic.

Then after a few seconds I jumped at Eveanna and tackled her to the ground. She just gave a shriek of surprise and said,

"Jack let go of me." She said between laughs.

"Let me think, uhhh no." I said and we continued laughing.

We didn't notice that we were rolling down a small hill, when we bumped into some branch or something and I landed on top of her. I was worried and tried to check her over for anything that I might have caused. She just smiled and giggled. Then she said, "It's alright I'm okay." When then locked our eyes together and then our lips met. As soon as that happened we closed our eyes slowly and kissed each other. The kiss only lasted a few seconds but to me it felt like forever. Then we heard a man's voice calling Eveanna. It was Eveanna's dad.

Eveanna then looked around frantically she pushed herself up and began running a few feet, but then turned around she hugged me and said, "See you soon." The she continued running. When I looked up I saw that the sun was setting so I decided to go home. I stopped, I was at the beginning of the forest and saw the village. As I was about to take a step forward I felt something tell me that I should go back. I looked behind me and then decided to shrug it off. Momma and Poppa must be worried sick so I turned around and continued walking home.

Today was the best day ever I kissed Eveanna for the first time. She was my first crush, but I feel as if I did something wrong. I really hoped that I didn't get her in trouble, but we were the only ones there so nobody could have seen us. My mind kept thinking until I reached my house. When I went to sleep I had the most amazing dream. It was about Eveanna and I first we were playing in the snow then we were getting married, and finally the last thing I remember was us raising our child."

Everyone was looking at Jack while he was looking down at the cup of Eggnog. North was looking at Jack with proud smile. Bunny was looking at him with a curious but happy smile. Sandy was gleaming with joy, he had remembered around 300 years ago giving a special dream like that to a boy, and he was happy to know that, that special dream was given to a special child. Tooth was with some tears of happiness in her eyes and held a gentle smile. Everyone was silent for a moment before Tooth began to speak.

"Jack, did you love her very much?"

Looking up from his Eggnog he responded, "Yes."

"No I meant, did you love her more than anyone else?"

"Tooth, I loved her with all my life."

Everyone was silent at Jack's response. They didn't expect those words to come out of him. He was only a child at the time and children are rarely never in that type of love. But they were feeling sad. Sad that Jack forgot about Eveanna. Sad that Jack could have never grown up and lived his dream with her. Sad that he never saw his lover again after the horrible incident.

Before anyone could ask him more questions one of the alarms went off. It was one of the alarms that North installed to track down Pitch to know if he was threating the children. North got up and ran to check the alarm the other Gaurdians following at his heels. It read that he was in Burgess. North then turned around and with his booming voice said, "To the sleigh."

* * *

Well that was it! The first chapter sorry if it was short. Please remember that it's my first story. So no bad reviews. If you want another chapter then please review. I would certainly love to here what you think and if u have not noticed I try and try not to go by the movie because that is Jack Frost's story and this is my OC's story. Anyways please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow guys thanks so much I was so delirious when I read all ur reviews! I wanted to wait another week before updating again but I was really dying to write! But mainly because u wonderful people made me so glad and full of happiness! So here ya go! A new chapter! But before u go on to reading this please know that from here on I'm starting fight scenes! Yay! Reason I wanted to tell u this is because this is my first time writing fights so yeah don't know how it will go on. Anyways please review and tell me what ya luv! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS. I ONLY OWN THIS STORY AND THE OC.

* * *

The Guardians were flying over apartments in the sleigh. They had gotten there a few hours ago, and were now searching Burgess for any signs of Pitch. So far they haven't found any traces of black sand or night-mares. They were all tired and had agreed to go one round in checking the town. They where going to leave when they heard a voice. It came from inside the forest where the lake Jack was reborn was. They decided to go check it out and to their surprise found Pitch in a plain once again talking to something in the darkness. They quickly but quietly parked the sleigh a few yards away and began making there way to where Pitch was. Behind a few large bushes they crouched down, and saw the scene in front of them.

Pitch talking to someone or something in the darkness. They were curious. Who would Pitch be talking to? Do they know who it is? Is Pitch making an alliance with them? Or is Pitch just annoying them? Questions and suspicions were popping into there heads. They were far but not too far from where Pitch was and could barely hear what he was saying. Then... FLASH!

Someone or something hit the Nightmare King in the chest. Pitch was disoriented then looked back with a menacing glare. His attacker was a brown, golden, and white majestic wolf. Before the Guardians could take a better look, Pitch gathered his nightmare sand and threw it at the wolf. The wolf quickly saw this and dodged before the sand could hit it. It then charged at Pitch. Pitch charged back. They were charging towards each other, the Dark King held a large sword while the wolf had it's teeth clenched in a menacing manner. They were only a few feet away when the wolf did something unexpected. As the sword came down the wolf side dodged and jumped over Pitch's head. When the wolf was completely over Pitch's head a green light appeared and the wolf transformed into a horse with a brown coat, golden tail and mane, and white above the hooves, along with a white streak on top of the horse's face! When the light went out the horse was behind Pitch and it kicked Pitch with both it's hind legs sending him a few yards away. The horse landed on it's hooves and turned to face Pitch. While Pitch was on his hands and knees trying to get up he saw something rustling in some large bushes. Then he saw the tip of a large rabbit ear, he smirked and reconised who it was. He got up with the smirk still on his face, facing the horse and said, "You know it is really quite rude spying on people even when it doesn't concern you." The horse was confused and tilted its head to the side. The Guardians were a little nervous and were hoping that Pitch was not talking about them, but they had no luck as Pitch's next words came out. "But I really had expected that, so now you can come out, Guardians." The Guardians knew that they were caught so they jumped out of the bushes with weapons at the ready. The horse was a bit surprised and took a step back. Then Pitch spoke again,

"Oh so what has you here Guardians?"

North was the first to answer, "ve are here to make sure children are safe."

"Oh Guardians, I have already told you before I am interested in the children's fears right now, but first I have to settle a something with a rival to move on to my next step."

"Oi, and is that there your rival?" Bunny questioned.

"Well no that is one of my new types of night-mares." Pitch replied abviously lying to the Guardians. When the horse heard this it created a green light of energy in front of it's chest and then sended it to Pitch. Pitch dodged the green light and then said to the Guardians,

"You see it is quite wild and reckless I really have no desire to keep it so you can finish it off for me." And with that the Nightmare King disappeared in black sand with a glare sent to the horse.

When Pitch left the Guardians stared at the horse while the horse stared back, then the Guardians charged forward to attack the horse. The horse then decided to charge the Guardians. Then when only a few feet away a green light appeared it transformed into a white and dark grayish little rabbit, and hopped through the Guardian's legs. The Guardians were confused then saw a green light the rabbit transformed again! This time into the wolf again! The wolf was heading into the forest, the Guardians had to destroy it before it could hurt one of the children. So they chased after it.

"Oi mates! What is it with this nightmare and transformin' every single bloody second!" Bunny yelled towards his teammates.

"I have no idea Bunny, but ve must destroy it before harms children." North replied. Everyone nodded and kept chasing after the creature.

Half an hour later the Guardians lost it. They searched and searched but couldn't find no trace of the dark creature. Then when everyone was about to leave and check the town they saw the wolf creep out of a hole in the ground. It seemed as if it thought that the Guardians were gone, so the Guardians took the opportunity and quietly hid around the wolf to ambush it. Then after the wolf was completely out of the hole the Guardians charged but the wolf dodged every attack thrown at it and attacked back but not very harmful attacks. After everyone was distracted the wolf took the advantage. A green light appeared once again and this time the wolf transformed into a beautiful colorful macaw and flew off, but before the macaw could get very far Sandy got his whips out and whipped the macaw. Every one expected it to turn back into Sandy's sand but no. Instead they heard a yelp and the macaw fell. They later searched to find it in the sleigh and saw it on the ground next to Jack's lake struggling to get up. They parked the sleigh and quietly made their way to the macaw, then a green light appeared and this time it transformed into a teenage girl! A teenage girl with black straight hair! A teenage girl with brown eyes! A teenage girl in blue jeans and hot pink T-shirt! Everyone was stunned and then heard the girl say, "oh great out of all the forms this is the one I'm stuck with, nice way to travel." The girl then tried to get up only to be held by Bunny with her arms at her sides.

"Ow! Let me go!" The girl yelled out.

"So your a girl?" Bunny asked.

"No I'm a boy with the features of a girl. Of course I'm a girl! Now let me go!" The girl sarcastically responded.

Tooth then turned to North and asked, "what do we do with her?"

North then replied, "well I'm not sure we should destroy her, we should take her to the North Pole and take better look, something is not right I feel it in my belly." When very one heard this they sighed and Sandy face palmed.

"Well do you have anything we could use to restrain her." Bunny asked.

North then went to the sleigh and responded, "I have bag in sleigh." When Jack heard this he winced, he still remembered the last time he was shoved into the bag and he absolutly hated it.

When North came back to Bunny with the bag the girl said, "Oh no you are not putting me in a bag." She then started to kick out and struggle against Bunny's grip. It took a couple of minutes but they finally managed to get her in the bag. When she was in the bag she kicked and struggled to get out of it but had no success. In the end she just gave up and sat in the bag. The Guardians then sat in the sleigh, the bag containing the girl in the bottom step next to Bunny. North got the riens and the reindeer started flying into the night sky. North then pulled out a snow globe and whispered to it, "North Pole", then he threw it and a colorful swirling portal with the North Pole on it appeared. They entered and the portal closed right after them.

* * *

Well what ya guys think? Please tell me! I would like to know! :) And things r gonna get confusing along this book and the second one I'm doing after I finish this one so try and keep along. Anyways piz review! I would really like ta hear what u guys think! C ya later! Peace out! Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Well guys this chapter is sorta long so hope ya up for it! Well I wanted to update but couldn't because a couple weeks ago I got a letter from my school saying I had won an award for my outstanding improvement! I was so happy on May 9 im getting the award. But the reason i couldnt update was because my family and friends kept on celebrating so to not be rude I had to show up and celebrate with them. Well anyways enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS ONLY THE STORY AND THE OC. **

* * *

The Guardians along with the girl in the sack arrived at the North Pole around late morning. When they got off the Guardians had one hell of a work out.

Flashback

As North landed the sleigh, the Guardians got out and Bunny grabbed the bag with the teenage girl inside. North was talking to a yeti then he turned to them and signed for them to follow him with his left hand.

The Guardians followed North into the Globe room. Where they saw a black metal, round, and 6 feet tall cage in the corner of the room. They were shocked at what they saw and stared at North. When North saw their stares he said to them, "vhat? Im alwayz prepared." He then walked towards the cage when he got to his destination he turned around expecting to see them following him but saw that they were still standing where they were and still continued their stare. North had to make a few grunts then they finally snapped out and walked over to where North was. North then said, "alright now that you are here Bunny put her in here."

Bunny stared at the sack in his right hand. North caught him and asked, "vhat is wrong?" Bunny then looked at North and said, "I think somethin' is wrong, mate. She hasn't made a sound or movement since we put her in the bag." North then came over and took the sack from his comrade. He lifted it up with his left hand and started shaking it softly. He waited a couple of minutes but nothing happened he then made the horrible mistake and opened the sack.

As soon as he opened the sack a 1 foot long grey rabbit hopped on North's face and began running around the Globe room! After the Guardians recovered from their 30 second shock they ran after the rabbit. Apparently the rabbit was already heading towards one of the billion of corridors of the North Pole. The Guardians and some yetis each went a different corridor in order to make their success of catching the rabbit better.

The yetis that joined the chase were the first ones to spot the rabbit hopping across a hall way in front of them without a second thought they ran after it. North was running across a corridor when he saw the rabbit hopping. He charged and before he could make any sense of what was going on he crashed into a furry wall. That furry wall happened to be the yetis that first saw the rabbit. He along with them met the floor with a loud Bang! As he looked up he could have sworn that he heard the rabbit giggle, it sounded as a giggle he had once heard a very very long time ago but from where?

Tooth was flying as fast as her wings could take her and searched every inch of the corridor she had chosen when she past a gray furry figure. She stopped and looked back. She saw the rabbit hopping towards her. Then she bent down and tried to catch the rabbit, but it easily pasted her little hands and kept hopping. She huffed in annoyance and flew after the gray rabbit. After 30 minutes of a long chase with the rabbit she was started to get tired, and the rabbit showed no chance of stopping. So with the last of her energy she kept her eyes on the rabbit and ONLY the rabbit, she lowered closer to the ground and reached out with her hands. The rabbit looked back at her with a smirk on its face and then quickly turned right. The next thing she knew she slammed head first into a wall. She then looked at the rabbit that was hopping away and remembered the smirk it had given her. She had once saw that smirk a well couple hundred years ago but when?

Sandy was floating in a dream cloud made out of his dream sand when he saw the rabbit heading his way. The rabbit saw him and quickly made a left turn. He grinned and followed the rabbit in his sand airplane. Once he had caught up with the rabbit he made a baster, that was connected to the airplane, and shot dream sand nets. The rabbit kept dodging the nets and kept hopping. The rabbit then saw a room labeled "Toy Stock" and then started heading it's direction. Sandy saw where the rabbit was going and his eyes widened, if he let the rabbit go in there then it might take them forever to search for the rodent. He sped up but it was too late, the rabbit charged into the door and entered the room. Sandy quickly entered the room and saw the rabbit hopping to the end of the large room. He floated to the rodent, stretched his arms and fingers. He was just inches away but much to Sandy's luck the rabbit dived into a pile of gray bunnies. He huffed in frustration and had to check every single gray bunny in the pile. The rabbit was hiding near the bunny plushes but not in them, it let out a small laugh and quickly left the door without Sandy noticing it. Sandy then heard a small laugh and froze he has heard that small laugh before. He swears he has defiantly heard it before. The question that now haunts him is, where and when did he heard before?

Jack Frost was flying in the fifth corridor he had checked and was bored, but what do you expect from the Guardian of Fun? He was entering his sixth corridor when a furry tail caught his attention from under a table with a white cloth over it. Curious he carefully leaned down and caught sight of the gray rabbit it was curled up and panting. He then got his staff and tried to freeze the rabbit's feet but the rabbit saw him and he ended up freezing it's tail. The rabbit yelped and dashed from under the table. Jack then chased after the rabbit. After 1 hour of Jack trying to catch the rabbit he still had no success.

Bunnymund was tracking down the rabbit since the beginning but had no success of finding the right scent that was until now. He finally had a scent and hopped down a corridor. As he hopped he saw North still trying to get up from the mangle of yetis. Then he saw Tooth trying to get up from her spot on the ground. Then he finally came across a room with Sandy throwing his whips everywhere. At the other end of the whips were gray bunny plushes that looked like they needed mediate medical attention if they were alive. He then came across a couple more hallways and saw Jack chasing after the rabbit in the Globe room. The rabbit then had somehow managed to get Jack lost and now it was heading towards hole in the roof. Then it jumped on a railing and then a yeti's head before a green light appeared and the teenage girl with black long hair and brown eyes from before appeared she then jumped from the yeti's head and was about to jump on the globe when Bunnymund tackled the girl to the floor. Bunnymund was sitting up and had his legs between her hips while he gripped her wrists to the ground beside her head. The girl then realized what was happening and then started squirming and yelling to let her go. Bunny then called the others and they came in a rush. When they entered the room North went up to Bunny and took the girls wrists while Bunny grabbed her knees and ankles. She started to squirm more violent then before but still had no success and then found herself thrown into a black metal, round, 6 foot tall cage, with a strong glass around it.

* * *

Ok dont worry since the flashback was long I wrote the rest of this chapter in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright here is the second part of chapter 3! Please enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS I OWN THIS STORY AND THE OC.**

* * *

And that was how the Guardians how ended up getting a work out. Around the afternoon the Guardians had ended up getting a long nap until late evening. And that's where we begin.

The girl was standing in the cage with her hands on her hips and glaring at North. The Guardians were interrogating the teenage girl but every time they asked her a question she wouldn't answer, she would say that she was't a nightmare or creation from Pitch and she would say to let her go. It was midnight and the Guardians were having a conversation to make the girl spill out information. Then a light came from the ceiling and the Guardians looked up to see the Man in the Moon. After a few seconds North walked up to the Man in Moon and said, "Ahh, Manny old friend, anything new?"

Then the light increased and they heard a man's voice, Manny's voice he said,

"My dear Guardians, Pitch has mistaken you. The creature in that cage is not a creation of Pitch but is one of the many spirits that I have created. And now Pitch is up to no good. So for some help I want you all to meet your new Guardian." The light descended upon the teenage girl, and then the cage began to lift up, after it was lifted it landed softly a few feet away from where it had first been. The teenager was shocked at what Manny said. Seconds later Manny said, "good luck, my dear Guardians" then as quickly as the light increased it decreased.

After Manny left everyone stared at the teenage girl and she stared back this went on for a few seconds but really seemed as if it was minutes. Then North spoke up, "vell if that is true then I should apologize for behavior an' suspectin' u vere dark creature." The teenage girl then nodded and said, "apology excepted." After that Bunny spoke up, "if ya really a spirit then why have we neva heard of ya before?" Before the girl could say anything North interrupted, "wait lez ask questions in conference room." With that he motioned with his hand for everyone to follow.

The conference room was just like the room in the Globe room. It's walls were painted red, and there was a fire place. In the conference room there was a long couch to sit 4 people and there were 5 red sofa chairs. When they entered the room the Guardians sat in their red sofa chairs and the teenage girl sat on the edge of long couch. Some elves offered her cookies but she politely said "no thank you." While North who couldn't say no took the entire banner. He then asked the girl to say who she was.

She responded, "My name is Evangeline Coraggio. I am the Spirit of Courage."

The Guardians looked at her then Jack asked, "how old are you?"

Evangeline responded, "when I became a spirit I was 17. My age now is... 323 years old."

They nodded then Tooth questioned, "why were you talking and fighting Pitch?"

At that Evangeline sighed, "well I really wasn't talking to Pitch more like trying to ignore him, and well fighting..." she sighs again then continues, "you know that Pitch's purpose is fear right?" They nod and she continues. "Well mine is courage and he always tries to destroy it. But the last 3 years he has been trying to get me to surrender and do other things, but no I wouldn't do anything he said. I have been keeping my frustration and anger for him hold back for all these years. I have fought Pitch on more times than you can count. I'm pretty sure I have already passed the number of times I have fought Pitch from you four, and lets see it you have been here longer than me. It was at least 50 times a year, every single year since I became immortal."

The Guardians were now with their jaws hanging in the air with wide, WIDE eyes. It shocked them to know that she had been fighting Pitch her whole immortal life. And then they thought they had the worst luck ever when really Evangeline had it.

Jack being the first to recover from the shock asked, "hey, so about your last name, it sounds familiar wha-" he was cut off by Evangeline.

"My last name, Coraggio, is courage in Italian."

The Guardians absorbed all this information a couple of seconds then Bunny asked,

"How come we neva seen or heard anything of your existence?"

Evangeline shifted on the couch and replied, "Well you have never seen me because of Pitch and yes you have heard of me before."

The Guardians were confused, then Sandy used his dream sand and in cursive letters wrote, "Please Explain".

Evangeline replied, "You have never seen me before because ever since my first encounter with Pitch he had darted me with some of his black sand. You guys couldn't see me but other spirits could. If you guys had seen me then you would have likely just seen a wild animal. You guys have heard of me before but in rumors."

The Guardians were still slightly confused on the rumors thing, Evangeline noticed this, she sighed deeply and said, "What I mean by rumors is you have heard them and have decided to give no mind to it. You guys just shoved them away and decided to investigate later but then later turned into never so you never got to do any investigation."

The Guardians were starting to understand what she had been saying. Now it was North's turn to ask, "vhat did the rumors say?"

She was about to answer when Bunny cut her off and responded for her, "The girl with an angels choir's voice, the most stunning musical instrument, the spirit with the heart that already belongs to someone."

Evangeline nodded then said, "yes those are a few rumors."

They all fell silent again and the Guardians wondered why they didn't go out to check out what the rumors said. After a 10 minutes of silence Evangeline got up and said, "well it was nice being thrown into a sack, chased around, manhandled, thrown into a cage, and saying somethings about me, but I have to go."

The Guardians were pulled out of their thoughts as they saw Evangeline heading towards the door to leave. They got up and Tooth asked, "Where are you going?" Evangeline turned around and said, "Well as Spirit of Courage I have to do my job." Jack then asked, "And what might that job be?" Evangeline then responded, "Your kiddin' me right?" Jack then shook his head. Bunny then slapped the back of his head softly but hard and said, "She is the Spirit of Courage, what ya think her job is?" Jack then rubbed the back of his head and send a glare to Bunny who just rolled his eyes.

Evangeline suppressed a small giggle they were just like brothers. Then she turned and started heading towards the door again. She then heard North question her, "may ve come with you?" She turned back and thought for a couple of minutes before finally making her answer, "if ya guys are up for it then sure why not could always use some company." With that the Guardians followed Evangeline to Europe.

* * *

Alright there ya have it chapter 3! Also I have noticed that in other fics they say that Pitch was a warrior and then was consumed by the fearlings/nightmares. Well in my story Pitch was always evil, since the beginning of time. Alright well tell me what you guys think of this chapter! Will c ya guys soon with a new chapter! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating soon but you guys are lucky because this has been the longest chapter i have written so it will make up for it. And thank you for the support! Please enjoy! ^-^

**DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS OR THE SONG I USED HERE I ONLY OWN THE OCS. **

* * *

Evangeline and the Guardians were wandering in Romania in the early evening. They had been wandering around the country side on a worn out path in an uncomfortable silence for already an hour. They had all expected that it would be Jack to break the silence but apparently, to their surprise, it was Bunny.

"Alright, thats it what exactly are we doing here?" Bunny asked Evangeline.

They stopped and Evangeline turned around as she replied, "well I'm doing my job and you guys are just following."

Bunny snorted, "job what job? Your not working."

"Umm, yes I'm pretty sure I am." She turned around and continued walking on the path. The Guardians didn't move, she only made a few steps before Bunny huffed and said, "no ya aren't mate. Ya are just walking."

Evangeline halted, rolled her eyes, turned around again, and said, "Yes I'm doing my job. I'm just doing the easy way of it. You see, my presence is spreading courage right as we speak."

Tooth who was curious asked, "Easy way?"

"Yeah, I have many ways of spreading courage" Evangeline replied.

"May you please tell us some of your many ways?" North asked.

Evangeline considered for a moment then agreed. "Sure. One as I have already told you is my presence, another is my touch, my whispering, and most popular my singing." She said as she counted off from her fingers.

The Guardians were sinking in the information, then Jack asked, "if you have so many ways then why don't you use one of those?"

Evangeline replied, "I really don't want to attract _any_ attention to myself right now."

The Guardians were puzzled until North asked a question. "Vhat do you mean "attract any attention" to yourself?"

"What I mean is I _really_ don't want _any_ of the male spirits to see or find me." Evangeline replied.

"Why not?" Jack asked.

"Because _all_ the male spirits are always trying to enchant me with their songs, dances, talents, dates, etc. and it's _really_ annoying."

"Why don't cha just tell them off?" It was Bunny's turn to ask.

Evangeline huffed and said, "do ya think I haven't tried already? 'Cause if ya don't then your sorely mistaken." She sighed, bowed her head, and then continued, "besides I have to _really_ do my job sooner or later, so might as well already start."

She lifted her head looked at the Guardians and said, "if you guys wanna come then follow me." They nodded and walked to the nearest town.

In 2 hours they arrived at a small city. North, Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy were riding, very smoothly for Bunny's sake, in the sleigh while Jack was flying on wind and Evangeline was transformed into a beautiful white swan flying next to them.

Evangeline was going from house to house, building to building, and window to window while whispering not audible words. They mostly remained quiet until Jack started a conversation.

"So is this what ya do every night?" he asked as Evangeline whispered into an apartment window.

"Yes but not only at night. I do this almost every hour, but in different forms. It gets quite boring with just whispering or singing." Evangeline said as she turned away from the window.

"So ya are workin' all the time?" Bunny questioned her in disbelief.

"No, I'm working _almost_ all the time. Humans, animals, and spirits loose courage very quickly. Besides I have a life, I need to take care of myself" she said as she turned to them.

They talked for another 2 hours. By then it was almost midnight and Evangeline was walking riding in the sleigh in her teenage girl form they were in Italy. They were laughing when Bunny's ears twitched and he sniffed the air. Evangeline saw this and began to listen intently. She hushed everyone down and they starred at her. Her eyes went wide she swore she could had just heard music beating. Every one saw her and had the same question it was Bunny however that managed to ask her.

"What in MiM is that?" He questioned with a puzzled look.

Evangeline huffed in annoyance and replied, "do you guys remember I told you about the spirits who spread the rumors?" She asked and they nodded, she continued, "well you are gonna see them now. Now, hide somewhere for now and don't come out okay." They all nodded and without a hint she jumped off the sleigh. They all went to the side to see if she was okay and saw her being carried by Jack bridal style grinning.

"Your right that is funny!" She said to Jack as they both started laughing. The Guardians were mad at first but chuckled when they had laughed. However it was Bunny who rolled his eyes and muttered some things that they started laughing.

Jack put Evangeline on the ground softly and safely in a forest opening before heading back to the sleigh where North parked it on a high cliff close to the opening. As they waited they saw three male spirits in their early twenties emerge from the forest woods.

Male #1 was tall, had red eyes, blond hair, and a red sweatshirt and blue jeans with red and white sneakers, he was clearly a fire spirit.

Male #2 was tall just like the fire spirit except he had steely-blue eyes, black hair, and blue shirt, and shorts. He was barefooted, clearly an ocean spirit.

Male #3 was tall but not to tall, he had brown eyes, brown hair, and a white blouse, and knee lengthened jeans. He wore brown sandals. he was clearly an animal spirit.

The three males came in front of Evangeline and smirked. While Evangeline glared at them. They were soon standing on the air as they began a competition.

(Please put this on when u get here and continue reading while it is playing  
/watch?v=KpsUsP2lIzU)

Male#3-  
I see you over there, so hypnotic  
Thinking 'bout what I'd do to that body  
I'd get you like

Evangeline-  
ooh baby baby Ooh baby baby,  
ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby

Male#2-  
Got no drink in my hand  
But I'm wasted  
Getting drunk on the thought of you naked  
I'd get you like

Evangeline-  
ooh baby babyOoh baby baby,  
ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby

Male#1-  
And I've tried to fight it, to fight it  
But you're so magnetic, magnetic  
Got one life, just live it, just live it  
Now relax, singing on your back

All Males:  
If you wanna scream, yeah  
Let me know and I'll take you there  
Get you going like

Evangeline-  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby

All Males-  
If you wanna turn right  
Hope you're ready to go all night  
Get you going like

Evangeline-  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby

All Males-  
If you wanna scream

Male#1-  
Yeah, come on

Male#3-  
Kill the lights, shut 'em off  
You're electric  
Devil eyes telling me "Come and get it"  
I'll have you like

Evangeline-  
Ooh baby baby ooh baby baby  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby

Male#1-  
Girl tonight you're the prey  
I'm the hunter  
Take you here, take you there  
Take you under  
Imagine me whispering in your ear  
That I wanna take off all your clothes and put something on ya

Male#2-  
And I've tried to fight it, to fight it  
But you're so magnetic, magnetic  
Got one life, just live it, just live it  
Now relax, singing on your back

All Males-  
If you wanna scream, yeah  
Let me know and I'll take you there  
Get you going like

Evangeline-  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby

All Males-  
If you want it done right  
Hope you're ready to go all night  
Get you going like

Evangeline-  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby  
Yeah, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby

All Males-  
If you wanna scream...

Male#2-  
Out louder

Male#3-  
scream

Male#1-  
louder

Male#2-  
(if you wanna scream)

Male#3-  
Louder

Male#2-  
louder

Male#1-  
louder

Male#3-  
louder

Male#1-  
Hey, tonight I scream, I'm on need

Male#2-  
(if you wanna scream)

Evangeline-  
Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 

Male#3- Yeow

All Males-  
If you wanna scream, yeah  
Let me know and I'll take you there  
Get you going like

Evangeline-  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby

All Males-  
If you want it done right  
Hope you're ready to go all night  
Get you going like

Evangeline-  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby

Male#1-  
If you wanna scream

The Guardians were all gaping at the sight before them. The three male spirits and Evangeline were floating in the air. They surpassed their shock and came toward them just as they did the fire spirit said in a deep voice,

"Oh my sweet, sweet, sweet, Evangeline, my dear, this is a lovely form you have but we much prefer your real one" he said with a smirk.

The Guardians stopped dead in their tracks. Real form? What was the fire spirit taking about?

"Let me guess you want me to transform. Am I correct?" She asked.

"Yes, sweetheart, you are very much correct. It would be an honor to look at your real form in person" the animal spirit said in a deep British accent.

"Well I guess this is not your day because I have no wish to show my real form" she said to them in a mad voice.

"Very well, Evangeline, my girl, my seashell, we have only one desire" said the ocean spirit in a Hawaiian voice.

"And what may that be?" Evangeline asked.

The ocean spirit smirked and replied, "our only desire is that you choose one of us as your lover."

Evangeline gave a small gasp, her eyes looked like they were on the verge of tears but she kept them at bay. She then cleared her voice and said, "you three know very well that my heart belongs to someone already I can not give my heart to anyone else" she said.

The fire spirit then said, "everyone knows he is dead. He was from the colonial ages and was not chosen to be immortal."

Evangeline grew a bit sadder and got angry, she then yelled, "you don't know that! You don't know if my love is dead or alive! For all you know he might be an immortal! How many times do I have to tell you spirits! I am not giving my love to anyone else! No one but him will receive my love! No matter how many times you perform your talents or tricks I will not leave him for anyone else! Why can't you just get that! He is my life, my heart, he is my soul! I will never leave him for anyone else for all of eternity!" By now Evangeline was crying, everyone was surprised by her sudden outburst. With that she fled the sight the three spirits left and the Guardians were still getting over the shock.

The Guardian were all gaping and had wide eyes. Evangeline's outburst was very sudden and unexpected. Jack was the first one to recover and said, "we need to find Evangeline, she needs our support". Every one finally shook off the shock and North began flying the sleigh.

By now it was past midnight and the Guardians still had not found Evangeline. They searched all of Europe and came up with nothing so they went and checked North and South America. They finally found her in Central Alaska sitting on the sixth stone on the water of a waterfall that had 12. When they arrived she was still crying and weeping. Tooth went up to her and comforted her by running smooth circles on her back, after a minute she gave her a hug. Because Tooth knew that right now she wanted a shoulder to cry on.

A few minutes later she was sobbing and the Tooth led her back to the others.

"Are you okay, mate?" Bunny asked Evangeline.

Evangeline nodded and said, "yeah, just bit tired thanks."

"No problem, mate."

"When ve get back ta Pole you can sleep in guest room." North said with a smile.

"Thank you very much" Evangeline thanked with a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

With that they climbed on the sleigh and rode to the Pole. North decided not to use the snow globe. Evangeline sat on the edge of the sleigh with Tooth still comforting her every once in a while. She felt so sleepy that she didn't notice she was drifting off.

* * *

PHEW! That was really long i hope ya guys enjoyed it! And PLEASE leave a review it only takes 5 seconds to write marvelous or great! :) Well hope ta c ya guys soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys heres another chapter I have to say something before you continue with the story. I tried to write some humor here and apparently I failed miserably so please try not to complain too much about it. Anyways I hope u enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS I ONLY OWN THIS STORY AND THE OCS.**

* * *

When the Guardians arrived at the Pole they discovered that Evangeline was in a deep slumber. Deciding to let her rest, Bunny carried her bridal style to one of the guest rooms in the North Pole with the Guardians following behind.

Upon arriving at the room Tooth lifted the covers of the bed and Bunny set Evangeline down. Tooth then tucked her in and Evangeline snuggled in the bed. Sandy came behind Tooth and sent a wave of dream sand to Evangeline. As soon as the dream sand made it's way to Evangeline's head she smiled, but no images appeared atop her head. The Guardians frowned.

"Ain' er pose ta be images when ya send your dream sand?" Bunny asked as he looked down at Sandy.

Sandy nodded, formed a question mark, and frowned deeper.

"Can you see her dweams?" North asked Sandy as he kept his eyes trained on Evangeline's head and then pulled to look down at Sandy.

Sandy shrugged, closed his eyes, and concentrated on Evangeline's dream. After a couple attempts he sighed, opened his eyes, and shook his head. This was new for him, it had never happened before it was like an unbreakable steel door.

The other four Guardians went wide eyed and looked back at Evangeline. Then Tooth said, "I really hate to say this but I must get back to work." With that she left. Sandy, stuck in deep thought, snapped out of his day dream and waved at the other three and left.

With that the Guardians of Wonder, Hope, and Fun were left in the room. But it wasn't long before North proclaimed he had work to complete and left the room as well.

And thats how Bunny and Jack were left taking care of Evangeline. Bunny was sitting on a chair next to the nightstand running a paw across his boomerangs. While Jack was sitting on the window seat trailing a finger across the window and looking out at the snowy winter landscape. It was the longest time Jack has been quite, nearly 5 hours? But still longest.

Bunny still running a paw over his beloved boomerang and still looking down at it asked, "hey mate, ya al'ight?" Jack snapped his head to the pooka and said, "yea just fine, why ya ask?" Bunny looked up and replied, "cause ya have been still for hours, and knowing ya, ya are neva still." Jack sighed and said, "its just that ever since Evangeline showed up I have been having these weird feelings. I have also been having faint visions? I guess you can call them that, but instead of seeing them I just see a white light and some voices." Jack finished and Bunny was thinking before shrugging. "Must be ya mind playin' tricks on ya, eh mate." Jack nodded and said, "yeah maybe."

After an hour of complete silence, Jack huffed and said, "I'm bored". Bunny just sent a "yeah." Jack then jumped up from his seat and said, "ya know what? I'm gonna have a little fun. Wanna join?" Bunny sighed, put his boomerang in it's holder, looked up at the younger Guardian and nodded his head. Jack then smirked, "Great! I know the perfect person we can prank!" He said in a hushed voice. "Really, who?" Bunny asked. "Evangeline." Bunny then went wide eyed. He expected someone like Phil, one of the yetis, or the elves but never did he expect Evangeline. "Nuh uh mate." Bunny said. "Come on it will be fun." Bunny shook his head. "Pleasssssssssssssssssssse." Jack gave the puppy dog look and Bunny couldn't resist it. He sighed heavily and said, "Fine but I'm just watchin." With that Jack grinned and flew out the door. In a minute he came back and had temporary, but hard to remove, hot pink paint, whipped cream, a large eagle feather, and a camera.

Jack then went to the bed were Evangeline was. He tossed the camera to Bunny who was beginning to tape the prank but asked, "are ya sure ya want ta do this mate? I have a bad feelin in my gut." Jack just rolled his eyes and said, "oh come on Kangaroo what could happen?" Bunny huffed and said, "fine." He then began taping the prank.

Jack put a mountain load of whipped cream and then paint on Evangeline's hand. He then got the feather and started tickling Evangeline's nose. After a couple of tries Evangeline just shifted in her bed, then something unexpected happened.

Instead of Evangeline's hand making contact with her face. Her hand flew high and hit Jack's face! After it made contact she opened her eyes, sat up, and rubbed it all over his face! Poor Jack was startled and only stood their in shock as Evangeline spread the whip cream and paint all over his face. Evangeline with drew her hand and joined Bunnymund in his laughter. Bunny stopped the video, held high the camera, and said, "this is a keeper mate!" He made his way to Evangeline and high-fived her. "Best prank ever!"

Jack was still in shock and snapped out of it as his hands went up to his face and cleared the whip cream and paint out of this eyes. "What just happened?" Jack questioned. "What just happened was that you should never try to prank me again. Especially, when I am asleep." Evangeline replied with a smirk."Well at least now you know what will happen next time and if you forget don't worry I have the video right here so you can watch it over and over again."

Jack was wide eyed, Bunny burst out laughing again at his expression. Jack then snapped out and came back to reality. He turned and went to the door, before he got out he said, "I'm going to take a shower and get redressed." He then went through the door and to his room.

Evangeline and Bunny were left in the room chuckling for a minute, before Evangeline got up and stretched. "Well, I have forgotten my manners. Good morning Bunny, how are you doing?" Evangeline asked. "Mornin' mate, I'm doing just fine, you?" Bunny replied. "I'm great. What happened?" Evangeline questioned when she saw that Bunny was trying to suppress a chuckle. "Oh nothing. Just I have been hangin' round Frostbite for the last 5 years and he hasn't exactly had manners." Bunny explained. "Oh, I think I can imagine. So where are the others?"

"Tooth is back at her palace, collectin' teeth. Sandy is out spreadin' dreams, an' North is checkin' toys for Christmas." Bunny answered, Evangeline just nodded. "Alright how 'bout we go tell North you are up an' get somethin' ta eat cause I'm stravin'", Bunny suggested. Evangeline replied, "yeah sure, I'm hungry too anyway."  
They left the room and went to search for North in the workshop.

Half an hour later they decided to check North's office and knocked on the door. "Come in, come in!" A thick booming voice came from the other side of the door. They opened the door and saw North haunched over a toy on his desk.

"Evangeline good morning, how are you?" North questioned as he looked up.

"Good morning, I'm fine, thank you for letting me stay the night" she said with a smile.

"No problem my dear. And good morning to you Bunny" North said.

"Morning" Bunny greeted.

"Vheres Jack I thought he was vith you two?"

Bunny and Evangeline grinned. "Oh he just went to take a shower" Evangeline said. "Yep, I long shower" Bunny said, as he looked at Evangeline and they both burst out laughing.

"Vhat happened?" North asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh nothing, just a lesson learned" Evangeline responded.

North accepted the response and continued, "you know Evangeline, ve almos-"

North was cut off by a growling sound. He and Bunny looked around for the source then North asked, "vhat is that sound?" North looked at Bunny who shrugged then they both looked at Evangeline. She was grinning sheepishly and had blushed checks. "Sorry, I'm a bit hungry" she said. Bunny and North looked at each other then Bunny said "I don't think yer a bit hungry, a sound that loud means yer extremely hungry. When was the last time ya ate?"

Evangeline looked up for a minute then said, "I think it was yester- no. It was 2 days ago" Evangeline answered. North and Bunny went wide eyed. North then spoke up "vell that iz not vight, my dear. Come come! Ve must prepare you breakfast!" North gently pushed Evangeline towards the door.

Soon they arrived at the kitchen and sat down on one of the counter chairs. "So Evangeline, vhat do you vant to eat?" North asked Evangeline. "Well that depends, what do you have?" North didn't have to think twice before answering "eggnog, milk, cookies, ice cream, cake, chocolate you know good stuff." Evangeline was a little surprised yet not. She had suspected that North had only sugary foods but she also thought it was not true. "I'm sorry to be picky, but do you have salad?" she asked.

North thought for a moment before answering, "I'm afraid not. And don't be shy thiz iz like your home now." Evangeline smiled, "thank you." Bunny then suggested something, "hey ya know what? I'm going back ta my Warren and I have a section reserved for vegetables and fruits. I can bring ya some if ya want." Evangeline smiled, "yes please."

Bunny smiled, got up, tapped on the ground twice and hopped down a tunnel, leaving behind a beautiful morning glory. North and Evangeline thought it be a long while until Bunny got back but no. It took exactly 5 minutes for him to arrive with a clean bag full of vegetables and fruits. He came to North and said to him, "I got cha extra for ya." North looked puzzled before asking, "for vhat?" Bunny shook his head, "ya need ta lay off the cookies, mate." Evangeline burst out laughing, and North looked at her with a small glare. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. But he does have a good point North, its bad for your health," Evangeline explained as she calmed herself.

Bunny then gave the bag to a chef yeti and walked to North and Evangeline. They began talking and in a few minutes the salad was ready. The yeti had three plates of salad in his hands and gave them each a plate. As soon as they got the plate, North looked at the plate in a curious expression. Evangeline asked him, "umm, North thats a salad. Have you ever seen one before?" North looked back at her and responded, "of course I seen salad before. Just don't vemeber eating one." Bunny then chuckled a bit, "that explains your eating habits." He then turned to his salad.

Evangeline helped North out on his salad and soon he was eating. When they finished their meals the yeti who brought them their salad came and cleaned up. Both Evangeline and North thanked Bunny and they walked back to the Globe Room. But before they entered Evangeline asked, "North, could you please excuse me? I need to refreshen myself." North nodded and Evangeline went back to the guest room where she was.

She took a quick shower and some of the lady yetis from the clothes department of the North Pole came to her room, and told her to wear a pink dress with yellow followers but she politely declined and said that if she used her powers it might fall. So the yetis came back with black skinny jeans, a red shirt, short black leather jacket, and black high heel boots. She was surprised at the outfit, the yetis shoved the clothes at her and grumbled so gibberish that was apparently their language. She took the clothes and they left. Evangeline tried on the clothes and they fit perfectly! When she walked out she was surprised to see all of the yetis that helped her, which were like 10 yetis, and some that came because they were on break. All of the yetis clapped at her and cheered. She smiled and thanked them when they quieted down.

She began walking to the globe room. Upon reaching the door she entered and looked around to see all the Guardians including Jack, who had a hot pinkish face. When everyone turned to see her they were surprised at what she was wearing. Bunny and Sandy were grinning. North was smiling and Tooth looked amazed with wide eyes and a huge smile across her face. And Jack, Jack had wide eyed, was gaping, and stared at Evangeline.

Evangeline just smiled and walked to where they were siting. "Hey Tooth and Sandy" she greeted. "Hi" Tooth greeted back and Sandy created some images greeting her too. "I can zee lady yetis helped you out" North said. "Yep, and I have to say they have excellent taste in fashion" she said gesturing to her new outfit. "Lookin' good sheila" Bunny complimented. "Yes you look beautiful" Tooth said, Sandy made some images complimenting her and North said, "ahhh, yes you look outstanding." She thanked them and sat down next to Jack. Who was still gaping at her. Evangeline giggled a bit, "you know you should have taken a longer shower." She said but Jack was still in his day dream. The Guardians were watching this, Bunny and North were trying to hide their laughter,and Tooth and Sandy were cooing over how cute the scene looked.

But finally Bunny had to say something, "hey, Frostbite quit ya gaping. Ya look like a bloody Salmon." Every one laughed at that and Jack snapped out of his gaze. When he got to reality he noticed he was drooling, the Guardians were laughing, and Evangeline was blushing. He then said, "oh sorry, kinda drifted off. Evangeline by the way you like gorgeous." When he said this Evangeline went blushing like crazy. "It looks like we have two red faced teenagers" Bunny commented and everyone laughed.

When everyone settled Tooth asked, "about that, umm Jack why is your face hot pink?" Jack gulped. "Oh no re-" He was cut off by Bunny. "Ya guys wanna see?" He asked waving the camera in the air. They nodded and soon everyone was laughing and rolling around on the ground. They were having fun until Jack caught a noise. He shh-ed them and soon they saw black sand circling the globe. They then heard a silky voice from before, one they each hated and annoyed them.

"Hello, Guardians. Having fun I see."

* * *

Well see. I failed, so yeah ohh! And please don't forget to review! :) When you review it makes my day immensely!

Well guys good bye for now and definitely hope to see you in the reviews! ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! How ya doing? :) Well guys heres chapter 7 enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS. I OWN THE STORY AND THE OCS. **

* * *

"Hello Guardians. Having fun I see."

The Guardians and Evangeline stood in shock as the black sand covered the globe the nightmare sand reached the top a tall grayish slender figure emerged. It was Pitch.

"Oh! Evangeline, I didn't see you. How are you doing? I thought the Guardians destroyed you" Pitch said with almost no emotion.

Evangeline and the Guardians glared at Pitch. He was the most annoying spirit in the universe, and he can get on your nerves easily.

Evangeline stepped forward and said, "oh yeah, I was doing perfectly fine that was before I heard your voice and I saw that pathetic excuse for a face you have."

Pitch growled and said, "that is no way to talk to someone who rai-" He was cut of by boomerang, that hit him in the face. Everyone turned to look at Bunny who just shrugged and then he gestured to Evangeline. Surprisingly the person who threw the boomerang was her! She was glaring at Pitch with so much intensity that they could almost melt glass.

"Don't. You. Dare. Finish. That sentence" she threatened with a deep voice that sent shivers down all the Guardians' spines.

Pitch just smirked as he messaged his face with his hand. "Alright. I won't, but you are going to have to tell them soon though" he gestured to the Guardians.

The Guardians now became even more puzzled then before. What is going on? First the three male spirits from last night mentioned real form and now Pitch said that she needed to tell them something? Thirdly how did she know how to use a boomerang? What in all the Man in Moon is going on!?

"Anyways the reason I came here was to give you an offer" he said. Evangeline softened her glare now, it was a normal glare not an I'm-going-to-kill-you one. Pitch continued, "join me. Together we can the most horrible fears that humanity has ever seen."

Evangeline scoffed, "I would rather burn myself alive, then join you. Besides I have already decided to join the Guardians."

Pitch frowned, "fine then, I'll make you suffer so much that Man in Moon will have no other choice than to take pity on your worthless soul" Pitch warned with a dark smirk.

Evangeline narrowed her eyes on Pitch. She was about to retort when North stepped in, "iz that all you have to say, Pitch?" North asked with a glare.

"Oh yes, two things actually" he said with the smirk still plastered on his face. "I like your face better now, Jack. It's very... colorful."

Jack just glared harder at the dark spirit.

"Oh, and Evangeline." His eyes set on Evangeline as he said, "nice outfit. I have to say you look like a bad girl. I'll make sure to tell the other spirits." As he said this he turned into nightmare sand. The sand then exploded!

As the Guardians began to flee, they turned around to see Evangeline standing still, glaring at the sand.

As the sand came towards them, they began taking cover that's when they heard a watery sound. When they looked up they saw a see through green shield in front of Evangeline! Did she do that?

She then lifted her right hand and began to circle it. The shield then wrapped in itself and trapped the evil sand! She then lifted her right hand again and the shield captured all the nightmare sand that exploded. She turned to Sandy, "do you want to fix it?" She asked Sandy, who was still trying to process what was happening, smiled and nodded his head.

Evangeline nods once and turns to the shield. All the sand was now contained and came back o her side. Sandy stepped forward and placed his right hand on the shield. He felt immense power when he did this that he jumped a bit. But his hand was still on the shield, he ignored the power and concentrated. In a moments the black sand was now golden and Evangeline let the shield disappear.

When she turned to the Guardians they were stunned and had stern expressions. She giggled sheepishly and said, "yeah, let me guess it's question time again isn't it?" The Guardians were now out of the stunned state and nodded. "Ya bet it is" Bunny said.

Evangeline sighed as they went to the conference room. They all sat down in their seats like before. Each Guardian in a red sofa chair except, Evangeline this time sat in the middle of the couch.

This time Bunny started asking first.

"What did the spirits from last night mean by 'real form'?"

Evangeline swallowed and replied, "well this isn't my real form. It isn't my real body. I wish I could show you, but it could endanger a friend of mine. Please it's not that I don't trust you guys its just-"

"It's alright. We understand. If its to keep someone save then I'm pretty sure that we can except that" to her surprise it was Jack who said this with a soft smile. "Right guys?" He asked and they all nodded.

"Okay what was Pitch talking about earlier when he meant "you are going to have to tell them soon?" Jack asked.

Evangeline sunk into the couch as her eyes widened. "Oh nothing. Pitch makes up the silliest things. I have nothing to tell you guys. And if I do... I'll make sure to tell you when the time is right" she muttered the last sentence quietly to herself.

The Guardians took her answer as the respond and continued.

"Evangeline how do ya know how ta use a boormerang?" Bunny questioned.

"Umm I learned from long ago, but I barely remember how ta use it."

"Alvight ve veally don't mean to be nosey, but what did you mean by your true love last night?" North asked cautiously.

Evangeline sighed heavily, "I knew that question would pop up soon."

"Ya really don't have ta answer that one, mate" Bunny said.

"No its alright. Its better to tell you about this one" Evangeline said.

"Alright, there is a reason why they call me "the spirit with the heart that already belongs to someone." Back in the early years of my mortal life, I was always miserable. I thought that my life was not forth living one bit. That was until my early teen years that a meet this boy." She smiled at the thought of him then continued, "he showed me that my life was forth living and he showed me the wonders of the world. Soon my life became better and eventually I developed feelings for him. But I never told him because I was scared that I could destroy my friendship with him. However, soon enough he confronted me and told me his feelings for me and I told him mine, and it was official we were both in love with each other. As years passed we became older and our love for each other grew. A couple of weeks after my 17th birthday, we both went out together into a clearing in the forest. We laughed, joked, played, and had fun. Apparently right when we were about to leave something happened. That something was the event when I became a spirit. Fortunately, MiM was grateful enough to give me some moments alone with him before my transformation. The reason why he led me to that opening was very momentous . After I said my last sentence to him, the change immediately began and before I knew it I was an immortal. After that he could no longer see me, touch me, speak to me, and right after that it shattered our love." Evangeline was know crying with very heavy tears.

Tooth was at her side immediately when the first tear leaked out and she too was crying. North had small tears rolling down his cheek, he went up to Evangeline and Tooth and began soothing her as well. Sandy was crying freely with big golden tears as he too went and followed North. Bunny had been trying very hard since the beginning of the story, he was trying to be strong and hold back the tears but couldn't, he then covered his paw over his eyes in an attempt to stop but couldn't, when he saw Sandy get up he followed him to the group. Jack was looking at the floor with some glassy eyes. He was the only one who hadn't let his tears spill. After a few seconds when Sandy and Bunny made it to the couch, he stood up and walked to Evangeline. Instead of comforting her like the Guardians were doing, he squeezed between Evangeline and North and sat down, as soon as he sat down he gave Evangeline the biggest hug he could try to give. Evangeline immediately hugged him back and they stay like that for a few minutes before pulling away.

"Thanks Jack" she said with a little sad smile. "And thank you too, guys."

"No problem mate."

"Itz what family do."

After this North got up and said, "alvight the reason I called you all here waz 'bout Pitch's vhereabouts. And 'parrently we saw him" he gestured to the globe that used to be covered in the nightmare sand.

"Okay, now we going to try and find out vhat he iz planing" he declared.

"But we already know what he is planning mate." Bunny said as he hopped forward. "He wants ta destroy Evangeline he admitted it a couple minutes ago" he informed.

"Ahhhh, yes I revember now" North said.

"Then what are we going to do?" Jack asked from his seat next to Evangeline.

"Hmmmmm" North looked down at Evangeline and began stroking his beard in thought.

When North looked at Evangeline, she looked into his eyes and beard. Everyone could tell she felt uncomfortable with North's posture and him looking at her. Even North knew it so he turned around and began pacing the room in thought.

After a few seconds, which to Evangeline felt like minutes, he boomed, "idea!" Which almost made Evangeline jump out of the couch if Bunny hadn't been close by to catch her.

Evangeline sat back in the couch as Bunny leaned down to her ear and whispered, "ya I know how ya feel mate. Happens ta me everytime he talks like that" he said causing Evangeline to chuckle a bit. "And since when as everytime started?" She asked. Bunny smirked, "eva since I've known 'im" Bunny replied.  
Evangeline chuckled a bit more before turning back to North.

"We shall babysit Evangeline" North said.

"Excuse me?" Evangeline asked with wide eyes.

"We shall baby sit you" North said and smiled.

Jack was having a good time laughing on the couch and Evangeline decided to shut him up.

"Ahhh!" Jack jumped off the couch and put a hand to his upper arm. "Ouch! What was that for!?" He asked.

"You were getting extremely annoying" Evangeline said.

Jack sent her a small glare and sat back down. North then continued with his idea, "okay about idea, we are going to watch over Evangeline."

"For how long?" Bunny asked.

"Until ve defeat Pitch again and make sure he is doesn't come back for a century at least" he replies. "Alvight, ve shall take shiftz. Everyone vil get day."

"Ummm, North I have to do my job too and I can't drag Tooth or Sandy away from their jobs" Evangeline said.

North thought a minute then said, "you have point, so either Jack or Bunny vill accompany you."

"I fine with that mate" Bunny said.

"Yeah me too" said Jack.

"Okay then it iz zettled, Evangeline you vill be watched over by Jack and Bunny" he said.

The Guardians nodded and Tooth and Sandy went back to their posts.

Evangeline got up,"where ya goin' mate?" Bunny asked.

"I have to go spread courage" she answered.

"Again? You spread last night" Jack commented.

"Yeah but you would be surprised to know how many people need courage, besides I should have been back hours ago" she said.

"Alright. So where are we headin'" Bunny asked as he got up.

"We need to go everywhere but we are starting in North America, then South America and Australia. And to Africa, Asia, and Europe I will just send it when I'm finished" she informed.

"Why is Australia always last?" Bunny mumbles to himself but amazingly Evangeline heard him.

"Australia is not always last" she says. "To tell you the truth it has always been first on my list, but since we are in the Northern Hemisphere I like to go up and then down. And I am very fond of Australia so to me that is almost an insult" she says.

Bunny rises his hands in defense, "alright, mate didn't mean ta offend ya."

"It's alright, now lets go I don't have all day."

"Can we take the tunnels?" Bunny asks.

"Yeah sure."

"Vait, Evangeline, before you go don't forget you still have Guardian Oath to do" North reminded.

Evangeline smiled and said,"oh yes, I'll come back soon."

With that Bunny formed a rabbit hole and Jack, Evangeline, and himself jumped inside leaving a white daisy on the floor.

* * *

Alright so there it is hoped ya enjoyed. Oh great Im talking with an Australian accent now. Not the first time everytime I write I talk aloud what im writing when its for North and Bunny. Its kind of a habit now great! Oh I almost forgot! My friend badkitty1221 as written a couple of stories and she would very much appreciate it if you would check them out! :) So Victorious fans fo check it out! Well please

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! AND REVIEW!**

**Until next time! Bye! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, this chapter clearly did not want to come out. So Im pretty upset about it but I decided to leave it like that because i have been trying to fix it for like forever! :) Well anyways enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS. I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS USED. I OWN THE OCS AND THE STORY IDEA.**

* * *

Evangeline, Bunny and, red-faced, Jack hopped out in the tip of North America about 1 hour ago, and they were now in central United States.

Evangeline and Bunny were hiding behind mail boxes, alleyways, dumpsters, anything that can hide them, as they walked. Jack was flying and hiding like them. The reason they were doing this was because they didn't want any children to see them. The reason for Evangeline was unknown to the two Guardians.

Evangeline was getting quite annoyed because she had more places to go and she was running out of time before more spirits came back to serenade her again.

"You are taking forever" Jack moaned. "If your presence really is mostly courage then why don't you run?" He questioned.

"That's what I want to do. I just thought you guys wanted to go slow" she said.

"Oh no. We want ta finish already, besides my feet hurt" Bunny complained.

"Alright then. Let's go" she said.

"Wait, can we do a race?" Jack questioned.

"Sure why not? Let's just not get too carried away."

Jack nodded and counted down from 3.

And soon the race had begun!

Once they were in Tallahassee, Florida. Jack had to leave because of the heat and he had to spread snow, so he waved good bye and left.

Now Bunny and Evangeline were in the ending tip of South America, walking and having a conversation.

"So do ya have a home?"

"Oh yes."

"Really? Where is it?"

"It's some where deep in Alaska's forests."

"So ya are a fan of Alaska's wilderness?"

"No, but I do like it there, it's just that my home sorta appeared to me."

"What cha mean?"

Evangeline looked around nervously trying to change the subject when she noticed that it was only one more mile before they finished South America and had to complete Australia.

"Hello? Mate ya gonna answer?" Bunny waved a paw in front of her face.

"Hmm, oh sorry I was just checking how much we needed. And we only have one mile before we have to go to Australia, so you wanna have one last race?" She asked with a small smirk.

"Yeah, sure, I mean one more race won't hurt." He said with a grin.

"Ok then" she then started counting backwards.

"5... 4... 3... 2... GO!"

Bunny, to no surprise, won. He was the fastest being in the word. Though she didn't tell Bunny that she wasn't trying in the least. So after the race, Bunny opened a tunnel to Australia.

It was night, Evangeline, jumped out first and smiled down at the tunnel as Bunny hoped out. They were in a city with some skyscrapers, houses, apartments, shops, and many more things.

Evangeline gave a shiver, not from the cold but of a memory.

"Alright, we gotta be quick on this one, got it? It's night and not a good time" she asked.

Bunny nodded.

They then quickly snuck, hid, and ran through the city and most of the country.

However, non of them noticed a creature. Not even Bunny's super hearing, keen smell, and quick eye sight caught it.

They opened a tunnel and hopped in. That's when the creature came out of the shadows.

The creature was a spirit!

He grinned evilly, took out a walkie talkie, and brought it up inches from his face.

"Hey boss, yeah, Evangeline is back."

He pulled down the walkie talkie and turned to face the shadows as they engulfed him once more.

Evangeline was almost done all she had to do was pass over one more area and then she would be able to leave and get away from there.

But today wasn't going to be her day.

They were just about to leave when something wrapped around Evangeline's waist and was thrown into one of the many houses' wall.

Bunny was wide eyed and was about to react when a net was thrown over him, making him fall to the ground, he struggled to get free.

Evangeline was getting up when she felt some hands grip her wrists to the wall.

"Hello, my little ice diamond" a rich deep voice said.

She snarled as she looked up to see her least favorite spirit in the world.

Pythronic Frigid.

"It's been a seriously long time seen our last meeting." He said with a smirk.

* * *

Alright, well there u have it chapter 7! Oh and do u want to know where I came up with the name? Well its a very funny story! I was at the store looking for inspiration for the name when I went to the hair aisle to buy shampoo for my hair. Well as I was looking for Head and Shoulders Original I picked up the container and made sure to re-read it like a thousand times. Anyways as i was reading i came across something that said "Pyrithione zinc." And then I started to experiment with the name until I made.. TADA!

Pythronic Frigid!

Anyways it was totally random and since I couldnt find anything better I went with that! XD LOL! hahaha! but hey at least give me some slack! lol Anyways on with the chapter! Oh and review something about the name tell me if u hated it or liked it.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Well I hoped u enjoyed the last chapter and here's chapter 8! So enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS. I DO NOT OWN SONGS USED. I OWN THE OCS AND THE STORY IDEA. **

* * *

"It's been a seriously long time seen our last meeting." He said with a smirk.

Pythronic Frigid was a winter spirit just like Jack Frost. Except he was far older and had impossible abilities for a winter spirit. Like for example the heat doesn't affect him. He has the body of a 21 year old man. He has pitch black hair, pale skin, and had slightly deeper blue colored eyes than North and Jack. He wore a crystal blue shirt, a white cape, and black saggy jeans. And wore no shoes.

"I was intending it to be our last" she glared at him and started to shift.

He squeezed his grip on her wrists making her wince for a second.

"Oh now, lets not be crude. Our last chat wasn't that bad was it?"

"Yes it was" she spat at him.

"Oh really? I found it, hmm what's the word... pleasant? Oh no no no no, it was better I just don't have the right word" he said and stretched his face closer to Evangeline's.

She pushed one side of her face to the wall as Pythronic's lips tried to meet her lips.

Their lips were just centimeters away when-

"Wait, Pythronic?" Bunny who had stopped struggling and had been listening finally recognized the spirit.

Pythronic turned his head and smiled.

"Ahh, Bunnymund? What a surprise, what are you doing here?"

"Non of ya concern. And what happened ta ya, mate? Ya have been missin' for 400 years" Bunny asked.

Pythronic rolled his eyes.

"What happened to me was that after millions of years doing my job I became depressed. 400 years ago I finally lost it and decided to battle it at home. But then it just became worse. 300 years ago I came out of my home and took a quick walk. That's when I met Evangeline Corragio here" he turned his attention back to the spirit he was holding and continued. "The first time I saw her I fell in love, her beauty brought me back. As soon as I saw her I went up to her and asked her to go out with me but she refused. I was baffled, so after that night I made it my goal to have Evangeline Corragio in my arms for the rest of eternity" he looked at the glaring spirit and turned back to Bunny. "That's why I have been "missing" for 400 years."

Bunny was baffled.

"So the reason ya had left ya job was ta make someone who doesn't love ya, love ya? Mate, that's just impossible" Bunny said.

"Oh I can clearly assure you that it's not impossible" Pythronic said with an evil smirk. He turned hid head to Evangeline, "so, I guess that sadly tonight we are going to do the same."

Evangeline narrowed her eyes, "don't be such a coward. The other spirits at least are more braver than you."

"Oh that's good. Because then you can remember distinctly from the other spirits. Besides I prefer when you sing with me to be powerless" he said then let go of her.

She slid down the wall and flashed to the side of Pythronic. She got up and Pythronic clicked his fingers.

The beat of music then began and they were both in a challenge.

Alright guys here's the link to the song u can either watch the video or read the lyrics as they sing it. Okay? So without further a due the link:

/watch?v=uelHwf8o7_U

Evangeline:  
Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

Pythronic:  
I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe  
I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight  
High off of love, drunk from my hate,  
It's like I'm huffing paint and I love it the more I suffer, I suffocate  
And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me  
She fucking hates me and I love it.  
Wait! Where you going?  
"I'm leaving you"  
No you ain't. Come back we're running right back.  
Here we go again  
It's so insane cause when it's going good, it's going great  
I'm Superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane  
But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed I snapped  
Who's that dude? I don't even know his name  
I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength

Evangeline:  
Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

Pythronic:  
You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe  
When you're with 'em  
You meet and neither one of you even know what hit 'em  
Got that warm fuzzy feeling  
Yeah, them chills you used to get 'em  
Now you're getting fucking sick of looking at 'em  
You swore you'd never hit 'em; never do nothing to hurt 'em  
Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit them  
You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw, hit 'em  
Throw 'em down, pin 'em  
So lost in the moments when you're in them  
It's the rage that took over it controls you both  
So they say you're best to go your separate ways  
Guess if they don't know you 'cause today that was yesterday  
Yesterday is over, it's a different day  
Sound like broken records playing over but you promised her  
Next time you show restraint  
You don't get another chance  
Life is no Nintendo game  
But you lied again  
Now you get to watch her leave out the window  
Guess that's why they call it window "pain"

Evangeline:  
Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

Pythronic:  
Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean  
And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine  
But your temper's just as bad as mine is  
You're the same as me  
But when it comes to love you're just as blinded  
Baby, please come back  
It wasn't you, baby it was me  
Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano  
All I know is I love you too much to walk away though  
Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk  
Told you this is my fault  
Look me in the eyeball  
Next time I'm pissed, I'll lay my fist at the drywall  
Next time? There won't be no next time!  
I apologize even though I know its lies  
I'm tired of the games I just want her back  
I know I'm a liar  
If she ever tries to fucking leave again  
Im'a tie her to the bed and set this house on fire  
I'm just gonna

Evangeline:  
Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

Evangeline finishes the song and then while Pythronic is distracted and has his back turned, she quickly runs to Bunny and removes the net.

"HEY! She is getting away!" One of the spirits that works for Pythronic yells.

"NO! Stop her you morons!" He commands them and they charge after her.

"Bunny! Open a tunnel!" She yells at him and he complies.

She jumps in then Bunny enters.

When the spirits get there a white daisy is left from where they once stood.

* * *

Well there is chapter 8! And thanks for the follows and/or favorites!

The thanks go to:

Daughter of Wisdom and Music

Jess54325

Raven the Mortal Elf

Shadow Pheonix Girl

Sheillia

SyPews

ThaliaHuntressGrace

The Dark Lady55

mandamichelle

respect101

97TaraMarkov

anna8

krazylizzy12

.9

I hope i spelled everyones name right. Well thanks guys! :)

Oh and my friend badkitty1221 has written some stories. And she would appreciate it if u guys check them out. So Victorious fans go to my profile and find badkitty1221.

And I would be glad if u guys review. One review, just a tiny word, always, always makes my day.

Well until next time! bye!


	10. Chapter 10

Hello guys! Sorry that it has been a long time since I have updated. Its that I am going to a High School Summer School advancing classes so that when I begin High School I have some subjects completed and I can start University classes! Yay! (Sarcastic way) Oh and not to long ago I was on a break and playing Basketball with some friends I made here at the high school and whe they threw the ball ino the hoop it missed and fell so when I went to catch it I guess I didn't put my fingers right so it crushed my middle finger. Yep, it hurt like hell! I seriously cant believe it was my middle finger I mean my MOST important finger! Am I right? LOL XD Well its a bit better now but I cant bend it. Anyways without further a do the story! Please enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS USED. I ONLY OWN THE OCS AND THE STORY IDEA.**

* * *

In the Warren's entrance where the Guardians first came a tunnel suddenly appeared and Evangeline stumbles out while Bunny hops out. He turns to face Evangeline and sees her trying to get up.

"What in bloody hell was that!?"

She is on her feet and dusting herself off when she hears Bunnymund. Looking up and she sighs and answers.

"Oh that? Umm... a little concert?"

Bunny scoffed, "The truth, I'm not stupid" he demanded.

She sighed once again and answered, "fine... the truth is that Pythronic is one of my admirers and after about a decade he has finally found me. So yeppie for me!" She said in a sarcastic voice.

"So yer the reason that he has gone missin' for almost 400 years?"

"Hey that was not my fault! He found me 100 years later after the first century he had gone missing. And has become my stalker, unlike the other spirits he plays dirty and unfair" she replied.

"Alright just one last question. Why didn't cha transform and ya know?"

"Umm I would of, but ahhh, lets see how do I explain this. Did you notice that jewel that kept his cape on?"

Bunny shook his head.

"Ahhh! Ok well there is a diamond shaped royal blue gem that adorns the edges of his cape. He enchanted the gem and it shuts down my powers so that I am powerless."

"What a wanker!" Bunny exclaimed.

"Yep, I know right?"

"Yeah, I mean he is such a coward."

"Yes, I know."

"How long has he been using the gem on ya?"

"Umm, 2 centuries."

"What a blo-"

"Alright we know he is ratbag" a voice mimicking an Australian accent said. "Can we move the conversation it's boring."

They turned around, looking up and saw Jack laying on his right side with his head prompted up by his right arm and on a ledge on one of the many rocky walls of the Warren.

"Hey" Evangeline greeted with a wave.

"Hi" Jack said back with a smile.

"How do ya keep getting in here?" Bunny questioned with an annoyed expression.

"Oh" he said as he got up and lowered himself down a few feet away from Bunny. "I have my ways" he said with a smirk. That earned him a small chuckle from Evangeline.

Bunny turned back to her and asked, "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing" she said and waved it off.

"Hmmm" Bunny looked with her a suspicious expression.

Evangeline rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Alright, come on" he said and bellowed for them to follow him. They complied and followed him.

After a quick tour Bunny said, "I have ta go and do something, I will see you soon. And you" he pointed at Jack "don't think of doin' any of yer pranks." He warned with his eyes narrowed at Jack. Who merely just grinned his innocent grin. Bunny rolled his eyes and with that he hopped off.

"He is so lazy. Easter is over, I mean what does he have to do? Paint his claws?" Jack commented.

Evangeline giggled, "maybe. He really must get bored and try new designs for Easter there. You know, nail art." Which caused them both to chuckle.

"Wow, the Warren really is beautiful" she commented.

"Yeah, even I have to admit it!" Jack said.

"So when are you going to tell Bunny about your little entrance?" She asked with a smirk.

"Wait! You know about that?"

"Of course I do! It's really obvious."

"Really? Then where is the "little entrance" of mine?" He challenged with a smirk and crossed his arms across his chest.

Evangeline grinned and gesture for him to follow her. A half an hour later they come across a waterfall with clear clean water and a few boulders together covered in greenery and vegetation. She moves a small boulder and points down. There is a tunnel that leads to moon knows where.

Jack is surprised to know that she knows about the "little entrance" of his. And asks, "how do you know?"

She smirks and says, "oh, I have my ways of knowing." She then moves back the boulder and turns to him.

"So I guess now you are going to tell Bunny" he says.

"Why would I tell him? I have to admit it's a bit funny to annoy him" she confesses.

"Yeah, it is and thanks."

"Welcome."

"You want to see me freeze the dye river? Easter is over so it's really not that big of a deal" he asks.

Evangeline thinks about it then nods her head, "sure why not? I mean it is kinda boring here."

They start walking back when Jack turns around and says, "wait, I thought you said you had to send a song to Europe, Asia, Africa, and Russia."

Evangeline nodded, "yeah, I had to. But I already did it so I'm free for now."

"How did you send it already if you didn't sing?"

"I have my ways of doing my job."

"Alright."

They hike back and soon come across the dye river. Evangeline sits back on the shore and watches as Jack lands on the surface as ice forms underneath his feet.

Soon that part of the river is covered in ice. That's when Bunnymund appears looking furious. Evangeline stays sitting while Bunny stalks up to the edge of the shore and yells, "FROSTBITE!"

Jack turns around and sees him. With a grin he replies, "oh hiya Bunny!"

Bunny responds, "What the hell are cha doing!?"

"Oh I'm just freezing your river."

This put Bunny further in his rage. "Why ya little-"

"Guys calm down! How about we-" Evangeline said but was interrupted.

"When I get my hands on ya I'm gonna-"

"Gonna what? Paint me as a clown?"

"Naw! I'm gonna beat cha to a pulp!"

"Bunny! Jack! Stop right now-"

"Oh really? I don't think you can beat me with how adorable I am!"

Evangeline, at this point, stopped trying to stop them and simply sighed and walked away.

She wanders around and saw, what could be called, a tall and wide rock-like door way. She began walking towards it.

Back with Jack and Bunny they were insulting each other with names and mocking. Bunny then noticed from a distance Evangeline walking toward a restricted area that not even himself could walk threw anymore. His eyes widen and he yells "Evangeline! Don't go in there!"

Jack confused turns around and sees Evangeline walking towards the rock-like door way. His eyes widen and he yells, "Evangeline! Don't enter there! EVANGELINE!"

Evangeline, surprisingly, keeps on walking. Then they both dash to where she is while keep trying to call and warn her.

Back with Evangeline she hears nothing but birds chirping and ambles towards the door. She is about 20 steps through the rock-like doorway when she hears two frantic Guardians calling her. Confused she turns around and sees Bunny running and Jack flying as fast as he can coming to her. She opens her mouth to ask them whats wrong when-

CRACK!

She turns around and sees egg golems with mad faces charging straight at her! She starts to freak out and turns around to make a dash towards the door but sees other egg golems with mad expressions charging at her! Scared enough as she was, she tries desperately to transform but finds that her powers are still down. Frustrated, she continues but fails, soon the egg golems are about 10 feet away. She gives up and curls in a ball on her right side on the ground. Soon there was silence. She could only hear birds chirping now not thumping on the ground. Curious, she slowly uncurls and pokes her head from her arms. What she sees next surprises her.

All the egg golems are circled around her and are standing still. She stays frozen and waits to see what the golems are going to do. To her relief after about 2 minutes the egg golems change the faces and have smiles on. They start jumping up and down in a... happy kind of way? She is confused but stays frozen thats when an egg golem comes up to her and with his foot taps the ground a few times. The other golems turn to them. The egg golem continues taping in a rhythm. Evangeline's face transforms from one of sacredness to one of confusion. She keeps looking at the golem's feet.

"GAHHHHHH! I have seen that before! But from where!? GRRRRR!" She says in her mind.

When the golem stops it backs up a bit and... bows on his knee? The other egg golems slowly bow and soon she sees Jack and Bunny standing behind 10 golems to her right side with gaping expressions. Able to unfreeze she slowly stands up and watches the golems. Bunny and Jack barely recover when they walk towards her and are stopped by the 10 golems in front of them. The rest of the egg golems soon stand and crowd around Evangeline acting as a shield. The 10 golems in front of the two Guardians begin stomping towards them. Bunny stands his ground and with a firm expression says, " I am yer master! Stop yer attack now!" he commands. Then the golems to his surprise, stop.

Bunny gaped and said, "let me see Evangeline." Once again to his surprise they obeyed and stepped out of the way. They saw Evangeline on top of a golem. This added more to their surprise. They walked over, as soon as they were 3 feet away the golem bowed down an a knee and Evangeline slipped off.

"H-how in b-bloody hell of-f all the universes and in moon did cha do that!?" Bunny questioned a bit angry.

Evangeline shrugged, "I don't have a clue in the world."

Bunny got a bit pissed and stalked over to her, glaring, and with some low growling. The egg golems noticed it, they switched expressions and blocked Evangeline from Bunny. Bunny was too late to dodge when a leg kicked him straight at the chest! He flew back a bit and landed on his chest. Jack came over to him and helped him up.

"What are ya doing!? I am yer master not her!" He informed but they didn't listen because they did know that he was their master, they just knew that they had to protect the girl.

"Alight, guys, please stop. This is a misunderstanding. His intensions where to not hurt me" she said. The golems reluctantly gave and moved from their pervious positions, but not too much. Evangeline began walking towards them. She came to a stop in front of Bunny.

"Alright, what did you do?" He asked with arms crossed.

"Like before, I have no idea. What matters anyway?" She asked.

Bunny sighed and opened his mouth but was cut by Jack.

"It's that these golems have been useless since forever."

"No, they are not useless. It's just that... for about a couple centuries they have refused to listen to me. That's why they are separated, the other golems that I use now are new ones I have made since then. It's just very odd, I mean they attack everyone... even me! So its just weird ta know that they didn't attack ya."

"Maybe it's my presence, then?" She suggested.

Bunny looked a bit unsure, "maybe, but its still weird."

They begin to walk back to the main part of the Warren while the egg golems follow Evangeline. Jack falls asleep on one of the many branches of a large tree and half an hour later she falls asleep against the tree,with some egg golems around her as if... protecting her?

"Alright, what's goin' on around here? I mean Evangeline is a stranger, right? And she has never been in the Warren so how in moon did the sheila not get crushed by the golems? The only time those golems have acted like that was bout 30- ... okay let me restate that, the last time they have acted like that was a long time ago. So why did they stay calm with Evangeline? Well maybe its like she said, it could after all be her presence I mean its certainly strong. So yeah that must be it." Bunny thought in his mind as he hopped off to get some sleep himself.

* * *

Well there you have it guys, Chapter 10! I really hoped you enjoyed! I kinda lost where I was going so from here on I am improvising. Yep, and some thank you's at the bottom.

So before I go and say the thanks...

**PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU GUYS! LEAVE SOME REVIEWS! THEY WILL SERIOUSLY MAKE MY DAY! SO YEAH, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

Alright so thanks to:

zeroher0

Frost-Prime1340

With Dark there is light

For the favorites and/or follows. Hope I wrote everyones name right. Also very cool names guys!

And a special thanks to

zeroher0

for leaving a review for me to read! Thanks so much, glad that you liked that name! LOL XD And yep a bit hard to spell. Hope this was long enough for you then because I have a really bad habit of writing too much so I forget where to stop.

My friend badkitty1221 has written some stories. And she would appreciate it if u guys check them out. So Victorious fans go to my profile and find badkitty1221.

Till next time amazing people!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! How ya doing? Hope ur summer as been great! And my finger is better and this Friday my advancing classes end! Yay! I think? Im a bit sad because im not gonna see them for 2 years so yeah but maybe next year i might! Anyways on with this chapter! Please sit back, relax and enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS. I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS USED. I ONLY OWN THE STORY IDEA AND OCS.**

* * *

"That iz very strange."

"Yes, I think that too as well."

"Yeah. Ah know."

All of the Guardians were standing at least 20 feet in front of a sleeping Evangeline and some of the very protective egg golems, standing, surrounding her. The other three, North, Tooth, and Sandy, were called by Bunny to come to the Warren. He and Jack explained to the others what had happened the last day and told them, very specifically detailed, about the "incident."

"Bunny, could be presence. Mean it'z very strong. Maybe egg golems calmed down with her?" North suggested.

"Yeah, it could be. The sheila suggested it when Ah asked her."

"See, it must have been just that then Bunny!" Tooth said with a small smile.

"Maybe" Bunny said as he crossed his left arm across his chest and used his right to prop his head. "But, it still really doesn't explain why they didn't listen ta me!"

"I'm sure they come around soon, Bunny. Mean they just started listening, right? They soon get idea!"

"I don't think so, mate."

"Oh, come on, Bunny! Vhy don't you command them to... uhh... hmm... ah! Vhy don't you command them to get up and run across field? It'z very easy, no?" The Cossack asked.

"No. Its not that easy, mate. Ah mean that-"

"Ohhh. The Easter Kangaroo is scared!" Jack said in amusement with a grin.

"Am not scared!"

"Yes, you are."

"No, Am not!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Then why don't you prove it and order them to do something."

"Am taking caution!"

"Caution! Caution! Caution! Come on! Just order them, already!"

"Ahhh! Fine!"

Jack smirked as Bunny finally gave up and heard grumbles about "stupid Frostbite" and "bloody dingo" as Bunny walked over to an egg golem.

"Ohhh! This was going to be good!" Jack thought.

When Bunny was standing in front of the egg golem he gulped. The Frostbite was surely going to get it when he got out of this. Bunny sucked in a breath and said, "I command ya, as yer master, ta listen ta me and go do yer jobs!"

The egg golems paid no mind to him and stayed standing. This made Bunnymund mad and he ordered them again, he got no response. He then screamed very loudly at them to follow his commands that it made Evangeline whimper, frown, and shift in her sleep a few times.

HORRIBLE MISTAKE.

When they heard Evangeline whimper all they saw was blood red. They charged at the Pooka and the Guardians. The Guardians ran/flew/hopped only a few feet before they felt being crushed by rock.

"Evangeline!" They screamed but she heard nothing.

"Evangeline!" They tried again. No response.

"Evangeline!" Still no response.

Then Bunny screamed, louder than ever.

"EVANGELINE!"

This time she heard. How did they know well lets just say that they had never heard such a surprised scream and the moment the scream hit the air they saw Evangeline jump into the tree! Yes, you heard right! LITERALLY JUMP! Like 7 feet into the tree!

Evangeline looked with frightened eyes around and saw the egg golems looking at her and them squishing the Guardians. She eyed the Guardians, mostly Bunny, with an annoyed glare, then closed her eyes as she sighed while putting a hand on her closed eyes and rubbing them as she waved off at the golems. "Guys, please let them go." The golems agreed and did as asked. "Thank you." She then looked at the Guardians again with narrowed eyes and said, "if you ever do that again I swear I will strangle you guys!"

"It was necessary!" Bunny defended.

"Yeah! I know, but still! You could have given me a heart attack! My heart is not very strong to handle it! I am frightened easily!" She screamed as she closed her eyes and sighed deeply. She opened her eyes and said, "I am sorry. That really was necessary for you guys to call me. Its just that I hate it when things like that happen, I mean look where I am. I didn't use my powers to get up here! And when its just a prank, I can't handle it!"

"It's alright. We didn't mean to scare you its just that we needed your help." Jack said.

"Yes. Itz also good you told us about heart not strong. We can check it out later at Pole."

"Oh there is really nothing you can do to help my heart but thanks anyway."

"Vhat? No, ve can fix heart!"

"North what I meant is that my heart has gone through emotional drama. It can't be fixed or healed."

"Nonsense! We can heal it! You shall zee!"

"North, it is alright. Thank you for your offer how ever."

"Hey, Evangeline, wanna come to Burgess with me?" Jack asked

She thought about it then said, "I would love too." She smiled and waved good bye to the rest of the Guardians before she turned into an umbrella cockatoo, she gave a squeal delighted to have her powers back, and flapped her wings a few times. Jack leaped into the air and they both flew off.

They arrived at Burgess 3 hours later. Jack flew up to a house and knocked on the window. A 15 year old Jamie, with no shirt but had pants, opened the window as he rubbed an eye with his fisted hand and smiled groggily at Jack.

"Good morning."

"Morning, Jaaaaack" he said with a yawn.

Jamie still looked like he was when he was 10 at the battle with Pitch. Instead he had grown some feet and was Jack's height and his brown messy hair was still the same and but a bit longer. He still had those chocolate eyes. His face features looked more mature and his face was more oval shaped. He had some visible muscles but they weren't too big or too small they were just perfect and a pretty lean figure. Even Evangeline had to admit it he looked... stunning hot.

"So, whats up?" Jamie asked.

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering if you wanna have a snow ball fight or hang. You know, hang with my little bro." Jack ruffled Jamie's hair which caused the younger teen to chuckle.

"Fine, I will be down in a few minutes wait for me in my back yard."

"Ok."

With that the two departed for a few minutes and Jack headed down while Jamie closed the window and went back inside. Half an hour passed when Jamie came out.

He was wearing a dark blue winter jacket with matching pants.

"You know, I want to know what a ''few minutes" are to you. Because its been half an hour." Jack smirked as he said it.

"Well if you want to know half an hour to me is not that long to get ready besides I would have come out sooner but my coat was lost in the clean pile." They both sat down on the steps and began a conversation.

Sophie then ran out. The once 2 year old toddler was now a 7 year old and her English had i proved greatly. Her beautiful golden blond hair reached her waist and was layered, meaning it was short at the front and long at the back. She also had bangs that covered her left eye. Sophie was wearing a purple winter coat with matching pants. She greeted Jack with a big hug and squeal.

For half an hour they laughed, joked, and played around that was until Jack remember something.

Evangeline!

Evangeline, the poor girl, was hiding behind the corner of the house bored to death! She couldn't go out there she might frighten the teenager and child. That's when she heard Jack clear his voice, curious, she peaked and saw Jack speaking to Jamie.

"I almost forgot to introduce you two to a friend of mine. Come on you, can come out!"

Evangeline sucked in a deep breath and walked out.

Jamie gasped as he saw a dark and light greyish and white wolf appear from the corner of his house. He heard Sophie giggle and he wanted to give her a what-the-are-you-crazy-that's-a-wild-animal- that-can-kill-us-at-any-moment look but he couldn't the wolf was just too eye capturing. Did he mention the wolf was huge! Well it looked about 4.9 feet! When Jamie got a closer view he found out that this was no regular wolf! No! It was a Dire Wolf!

Sophie giggled when she saw a medium sized grey and white rabbit hop from the corner of their house. It was so adorable! She had never seen such a cute rabbit before! Well the Easter Bunny was cute but the rabbit in front of them was just plainly adorable!

When the wolf started walking towards them Jamie stumbled back and tried to run away but couldn't. He felt calm and also he felt like he was confident and brave. The wolf only stopped at 5 feet in front of them.

Then Sophie couldn't take it anymore she stood up and took a step forward before she could take another one Jamie grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back.

"What in the world are you doing!? Are you trying to get yourself killed!?" He yelled.

Sophie struggled in his grip. "What are you talking about!? A small rabbit isn't going to kill me!" She said.

"What?! That is not a rabbit! It's a dire wolf!"

"Ok, what?!" Jack extremely puzzled asked.

"There's a Dire Wolf right in front of us!"

"What?!" Said both Sophie and Jack.

"Are you blind that is clearly a rabbit!" Protested Sophie in a yell.

"There is a Dire Wolf right in front of us!"

"What? No Jamie, Sophie that is not a Dire Wolf or rabbit. Believe me."

"What? Jack that is a Dire Wolf!"

"Jamie, believe in me. Close your eyes, and believe." Jamie and Sophie did as told then when they opened their eyes gaped at the sight that met them.

There standing in front of them was no Dire Wolf nor grey and white rabbit. But a beautiful teenage girl with straight midnight black hair and hazel eyes. Wearing an aqua shirt that said in white, each word going under the other "Peace, Love, Courage." Peace and Love were in normal text while Courage was in a beautiful cursive. She was also wearing normal typical navy blue jeans, and her shoes she wore were ankle high purple high tops converse.

The two siblings sat in shock while Evangeline smiled softly. Sophie was the first to get out of the shock and smiled back at her. She stood up and held out her hand. Evangeline took and shook it.

"Hello my name is Sophia Bennett, but you can call me Sophie. The guy over there is my big brother." She introduced. And let their hands drop.

Just then in a split second Jamie was there! He held out his hand and she took it. "Hiya! My name is James Bennett, you can can me Jamie though. And this is my little sis." He said and he let their hands drop.

"Nice to meet you Sophie and James. My name is Evangeline Corragio, I'm the Spirit of Courage."

"And new Guardian!" Jack informed as he made his way over to the group.

"Really? Congrats!" Sophie said.

"Yeah, congratulations! I have heard that its rare when the Man in Moon picks a Guardian."

"Thank you, and yep it is rare. So that's a new one."

All three looked at her in confusion.

"I mean that she sees me as a rabbit. Never heard that one before! I'm guessing that the Easter Bunny has something to do with it huh? And Dire Wolf... woah! The last time someone saw me as that was two centuries ago! It's a bit rare."

"Oh yeah about that, how come we saw you as a Dire Wolf and a rabbit?" Asked Jamie.

"Oh sorry! Let me see how I can put this, hmm... oh yeah! Ok you know how you can only see the Guardians if you believe in them right?" They all nod and she continues. "Well for me its different. If you don't believe in me then you can see me as a wild animal or just an animal." She informs.

"Ok, but how come we saw you as different animals?" Sophie asked with a frown.

"Well it depends on the person or spirit. I'm the Spirit of Courage, you can see, feel, hear and sometimes touch Courage. So everyone gets courage in different ways. Sometimes in every way, so Sophie since you saw me as a rabbit that means you believe or know that Bunny is always fearless and strong or it could be another reason. Jamie I believe you saw me as a Dire Wolf because you believe that they were strong, independent, valorous, and majestic. Which I take as a compliment so thank you very much."

"Ohhhh" the three replied finally understanding.

"And wow I complimented you before I could say anything? You know I haven't started yet" he said with confidence.

Evangeline giggled a bit before saying, "you know I think you are being a bit too aplomb. As much as I appreciate being complimented you shouldn't try to court me."

"Why?"

"Because although you are well built you are mortal and I really don't want anymore guys after me. So I'm sorry."

"Oh ok. It's alright, thanks for letting me know. But you know what, that doesn't stop me from commenting your beauty."

"Umm, thank you." She said as her cheeks blushed a little.

They talked and got to know each other, then they joked around, and played. Sophie then called Evangeline in. Unsure if she can go inside she asked and went upstairs to Sophie's room.

When the girls left Jamie turned to Jack and blurted some questions at him.

"She is soooooooo hot! Why did you bring her today!? I wasn't at my best! What if I offended her?! And-"

"Calm down! Dude, its alright! She was just cool around you and didn't look hurt or mad."

"Yeah, guess your right. BTW what did she mean that she was tired of guys after her?"

"Wait what? What does B, T, W mean?" Jack asked puzzled.

"Ahhh! Ok BTW means By The Way."

"Ohhhhhh... Ok so what did you ask me?"

"What does she mean that she is tired of guys after her?"

"Oh, most of the male spirit population are after her. They try to court her and serenade her, but she always refuses. She said that she will never love anyone else but her true love."

"Awwwww! Dang it! I was already thinking of ways to get her to fall for me!" He said and crossed his arms.

"Yep, I know how you feel."

"Wait, you fell for her too?!" Jamie asked surprised.

"Yeah, I guess so. But- wait! Why are you acting so surprised?!" Jack demanded to know.

Jamie turned his head and looked the other way. "Well it's just that, well you never show that emotion. So its kinda weird and shocking." When he turned his head back to Jack he had his eyes narrowed and arms crossed.

"Just because I don't show that emotion doesn't mean that I can't love." Jack defended.

"Well yeah kinda figured that out now." Jamie scratched the back of his head.

Another hour passes before the girls come back and join the guys. They said that they were just talking girl stuff and left it there. Soon there were colorful Northern Lights in the sky. The Guardian Signal. Jack and Evangeline said their good byes and took off to the North Pole.

Was something wrong?

* * *

Woah, well there you go! I really hope you guys enjoyed!And if you guys are confused Evangeline can also change her clothes. Oh forgot to mention that when my classes finish i have to finish reading my summer reading books. AHHHH! I hate it cause they say that its for u not to forget how to read and im like how can u forget to read besides im like a bookworm! So yep sadly i will not be able to update as much as i wanted this summer but i will keep updating!

Thanks for the favs and/or follows to:

Freedom of the Eagle

Necromancer Dreame

TMNTLover2

krazylizzy12

pottercouples1216

And a special thanks to

Necromancer Dreame

and

zeroher0

for leaving me reviews that i loved reading! :') Glad u r liking the story guys!

Also My friend badkitty1221 has written some stories. And she would appreciate it if u guys check them out. So Victorious fans go to my profile and find badkitty1221.

Oh and a quick little question in Doc manager it says that the docs have a life that lasts for 90 days then it deletes if i let it delete will it delete from my story?

Please review! When you review it encourages me to write and update more!

Until next time fantastic and great readers!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! Super sorry! I got my ipad back and I finished this chapter I know it was supposed to be two chapters so I think that the next chapter that I promised you might be up on probably Saturday August 17, 2013. But don't get too excited it takes me long to write a chapter so it might not be up but Im going to make it a goal! :)

Oh hey guys one more thing. I was wondering if I should be Spanish songs in my he story. I mean it could also have a translation. So please after reading go to my bio and answer a poll that I'm gonna set up, thanks! :)

Well super duper sorry for the lateness so here it is!

Enjoy! :D

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS. I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS USED. I ONLY OWN THE STORY IDEA AND OCS.**

* * *

"What's wrong?" Questions Jack.

"Is everything alright?" Sounds Evangeline.

They look around the globe room. All they see is darkness, but luckily some of the moonlight's rays shine through the skylight.

Evangeline questions the darkness again,"hello? Is any one he-"

"SURPRISE!"

"RAWWWWER!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Respond both Jack and Evangeline as she jumps back to an amazing extent and falls on her bottom!

The Guardians along with the yetis, elves, and mini fairies jump out and switch the lights on.

Evangeline, who is wide eyed and sitting on the floor lets out more than a few deep breaths. While Jack tries to help her up and she accepts.

"Oh, Evangeline, sorry! We forgot about your surprised-frightened condition!" Tooth says as she flies over to the two immortal teens.

"It's alright, no need to apologize."

"I find it kind of ironic since its like a surprised condition and you yelled "SURPRISE" at her" Jack says amused.

Evangeline recovered asks. "Yeah, it is. Besides what is the surprise for?"

"For being new vember of Guardian family! Vhen chu were chozen it came out az no surprise! Zo ve dezided to surprise you!" North said as he made his way to the others.

"Yeah, and by the way ya jumped-no soared! Ya were surprised!" Bunny chuckled. "Wow, impressed almost 10 feet! Are ya a kangaroo or somethin mate!?"

"Maybe, I should check my heredity." She said with a small grin.

"And bout time you took Oath!" North said with excitement as he went to get the book.

"By the way, you've found your center already!? What is it?" Jack asks curious.

"Center?"

"Yeah, like your purpose for your existence. Mine is Fun. Bunny's is Hope, Tooth's is Memories, Sandy's, obviously, is Dreams, and North's is Wonder. So whats yours?"

"I don't know."

"Vhat?! You don't know zenter?" North asks with the Guardian Book in his hands and with an incredulous look.

Evangeline shakes her head.

"Vell then, ve have zome work to do!"

"What?"

"Ve can help you."

"Thanks, but don't I have to do that on my own?"

"Yes, but little help won't hurt anyone."

"Ok."

"So, what are some things about cha, mate?"

"Start with your past life." Tooth said.

"Umm, sorry but I'm not going to talk about my past so... yep not gonna happen."

"Alright then, so what do you mostly do?" Jack asks.

"Well, umm, I umm, eh sing?"

"Nope, it has ta be something that children need in their lives." Bunny informs her.

"Ohhhhhh... maybe faith?"

"Could be. Vhat do you do or have done in life that makes you believe you are Guardian of Faith?"

"Umm, I don't know."

"Ahhh! You don't know." Bunny says.

"If you don't know then thats not it!" Tooth explains brightly.

"So, then how will I know what my center is?"

"You zhall find out zoon, don't worry it will become clear zoon." North said with a reassurance smile.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Not an "I guess", its-"

BLARRRRRRR! BLARRRRRRRR! BLARRRRRRRR! BLARRRRRRRR!

He is cut by flashing red lights and alarms going off.

They cross over to the other side of the globe room an check the monitors and gadgets.

The instruments showed that...

Pitch was out.

And by all the activity and movements he was active at the moment.

They soon saw that he was at Alaska to be more precise Central Alaska.

"To ze sleigh!"

"Ahhh! Here we go again." Bunny mumbles as he follows the others to the lower part of the Pole where the sleighs at.

Bunny has grown used to the sleigh but actually doesn't like it. He prefers a nice steady pace rather than a roller coaster. But still he doesn't understand how North can stand not having his feet on the ground and feeling the Earth's vibration with each step some one or something makes.

When they arrive at the location it's night, the environment is nice and peaceful and there's no sign of Pitch or his Night-mares.

Still the Guardians take precaution and search the location carefully. Strange enough the waterfall was in the area.

What was it with the waterfall! The Guardians all thought.

They check for almost hours but can't find any thing about Pitch. But just as soon as they were about to head back a hundred Night-mares come out of no where and attack them!

Bunny is attacking them with his boomerangs and a few kicks here and there while North has his twin swords and slashes through Night-mares. Tooth is using her razor sharp wings and slicing through the evil creatures while Jack is freezing and exploding them. Sandy is using his whips and turning the creatures back into his beautiful golden sand. Evangeline is switching forms here and there while ramming into them and sometimes whispering some things.

The Guardians and Evangeline are so concentrated on the fight that they don't notice a gray darkish slim figure of a man in a robe appear from the shadows.

It was Pitch, the Nightmare King.

Pitch was smirking and showing off his frightening sharp teeth. He was walking in the shadows towards the Guardians and Evangeline.

Evangeline felt a dark presence almost evil. As did the Guardians, they no longer felt as amazingly strong and confident as before but it was broken a bit. That's when they all knew that they had to be on alert because that meant that Pitch finally decided to show his face.

When Jack froze and smashed the last Night-mare there was silence. Nothing but silence. North was about to say something but before he had a chance to say it they heard something muffled.

They turn around to see Pitch pressing Evangeline against his chest and holding her by the closer inspection they see that her wrists and ankles are being quickly confined by dark Nightmare sand and she is gagged by it too.

"Hello Guardians... and Evangeline." He greets as he looks evilly at Evangeline who is glaring at him.

Bunny then yelled, "Pitch! Let go of her or Ah'll-"

"You'll what, rabbit? She is after all in my incarceration." He said with a smirk.

"If ya as so much as touch her Ah'll strangle you." Bunny growled warningly.

"Ooooo. So what happens if I..." He paused his sentence and lifted his left hand he then pointed out his index finger. All the Guardians watched, while Evangeline started squirming fast, as Pitch's finger made contact with Evangeline's left side. As soon as the finger landed, Evangeline let out a muffled yell and started to kick out at the king.

"Pitch, let go of her right now!" Jack demanded.

Pitch rolled his eyes and scoffed but took away his finger. Evangeline sagged in Pitch's grip trying to catch her breath and trying to figure out why she couldn't transform or fight back.

"Fine, fine. I shall hold myself. But I need to talk to Evangeline so some privacy or..." He showed his finger and the Guardians, reluctantly, took a step back. "Thank you." He then turned his attention to Evangeline as he turned her in his grasp and made her face him.

"Tell me where they are?" Pitch demanded.

"What are you talking about?" She asked

"Oh you know perfectly!"

"Actually, no."

"The containments! Where are they?!" He yelled.

"Oh, those? I haven't made any since you discovered them!" She spat.

"Oh don't kid with me! I know you have them!"

"Well, sorry to disappoint you- oh wait! I don't care, but I don't have them!"

Pitch growled he was getting furious. "Tell me or-"

"You'll what? If you touch the Guardians I will keep my tongue bitten! Then you won't get anything!"

Evangeline didn't know it, but next time she has to pick her words carefully, because Pitch caught it. "Oh I wasn't talking about the Guardians. I was asking about you." He smirked evilly thinking that he had won.

"Do you think I'm scared of you?" She asked with a seriously kind of smile.

"Well maybe after all you were scared- no petrified! Of me when you were-"

He didn't finish his sentence as a rock hit the side of his head. Every body looked around looking for the culprit but Evangeline just looked to the river and smiled as you mouthed "thank you." She then flipped in Pitch's grip and while he was distracted kicked him in the barely stumbled back, the attack seemed to have no affect because soon he had Evangeline on his chest like before.

Evangeline struggled and squirmed but she didn't get released.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. Where are they?"

"You didn't ask nicely." She said.

Pitch growled and took out something from his pocket. It had to be awful because the Guardians gasped and started fly/run/hopping to Evangeline. Time seemed to slow down because if not the Guardians could have been there ages ago.

Suddenly she felt something thin and sharp go into the side of her neck. She also felt something being spread throughout her body.

It was an inch long needle that contains an inky black substance.

The needle was pulled out. She heard Pitch say something but it was hard to hear so she only got some parts.

"I guess if you don't tell me then I will destroy you first. Oh and by the way if you were wondering why you couldn't attack it was because I followed a spirit's idea." He took out a pitch black diamond. "Except I had a different intention."

Evangeline was feeling weak, and closed her eyes, soon she felt herself falling. The wind screaming in her ears as gravity did it's job.

Wait.

Some thing just caught her, she feels soft particles on her skin almost grain-like... sand? She peeks through her eye lids and sees a huge golden hand made out of sand. She smiles a little because she knows exactly who it is.

But just as the Guardians near around here she falls into a deadly slumber and all she sees is darkness.

* * *

Well I hope u enjoyed! And i am so tired! I have a baby mockingbird in my room begging for food again! Yeah my big sis rescued it at her job and took it to me so i could feed it! its annoying but cute! Ahhhhh! Well i have to go and feed it again so I am going to leave Jack Frost with the duty of thanking those beautiful people for reviewing and following and favoriting.

So bye bye! And see you all next time! :D

(Me leaves Jack enters)

Jack:Umm... ehh... hi? Well i seriously have no idea what im writing so i guess im just gonna... wait, what? (turns back to face me) Umm, Ice?

Me: (concentrated on feeding the baby bird) Yeah.

Jack: What do these red lines under the words mean?

Me: (baby bird spits food and gets me dirty) EWWWWW! Uh what? Let me see. (Walks over to where jack is)

Jack: (moves to give me space) What are those lines?

Me: You have some spelling errors just forget about it! (walks back to baby bird)

Jack: umm.. alright. Well i guess im going to thank you guys for reviewing and favoriting the story... which i have no idea is about and Ice told me not to read it so... (gets a new tab and reads the story summary. eyes widen and looks back to see if Ice is watching him then smirks and grabs ipad as he goes to Ice's closet and hides there starting to read first chapter)

30 mins later

Me: there done! now go to sleep! (walks back to where Ice left jack) What? Where is he? (walks around looking for jack hears a little chuckle in her closet. she walks to it and opens the closet there sitting on her most expense sweater jack is reading chapter 11) What the? No! Do not read that! (lunges forward and swipes the ipad from jack)

Jack: What the? oh come on! Please let me finish!

Me: no!

Jack: why not?

Me: cause no!

Jack: why didn't you tell me you wrote fanfic about me?

Me: because you would think it to be werid! now if u excuse me i have to do the one job i asked you to do!

Jack:Dont be like that! come on i have to see if she will become my girlfriend! I am single! I need a relationship!

Me: (runs to the next room and locks the door jack starts banging on the door)

Well guys never leave a character from your story to do an authors job. Well let me see oh yes.

Thanks for people who favorited and/or followed to:

Nyx the Goddess of Night

The-Unnamed-Artist

Whitetigermisty

CareBear0309

GreenTide Stories

mandamichelle

Oh and very very speicial thanks to:

Necromancer Dreamer

GreenTide Stories

Freedom of the Eagle

for leaving me fantastic reviews! I love them! :D

Oh and for Freedom of the Eagle yeah your not gonna met my kind of jamie in any other fanfic story! He is going through the teenage stage and I'm trying to make him believable! :D Thanks for your wonderful review!

Also my friend badkitty1221 has some stories and would apperciate it if you would check them out! So if interested go to my bio and under fav authors find badkitty1221 she has awesome stories!

Well until next time guys and please review it helps me alot! :D Love you amazing people that rock my world! :)


	13. Favor

Hey guys I need a favor. Well not really a favor just I need to know.

I have set up a poll on my profile and need you guys to vote.

Its Should I add Spanish songs to my fic A Long Lost Friend?

It's not gonna be like a mariachi band music but like maybe love songs in the spanish language which can be in pop or whichever...

Well guys please tevoting by voting I need ta know.

Thanks and let me continue the next chapter.

Bye! :)


	14. Chapter 13

Hello great readers! I am so sorry about the late chapter my iPad broke so I am updating from my phone. Also I started this story in Spanish so if u have any friends interested in my story I have it in Spanish! Well keep voting on my poll and enjoy chapter 13!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS. I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS. I ONLY OWN THIS STORY IDEA AND THE OCS. **

* * *

Eye lids slowly opened to tweeting and closed again. Eye lashes soon fluttered open twice and the first thing they saw was a white ceiling.

The owner of the eyes was Evangeline. She looked around and suddenly a small feathery creature flew in front of her face.

She barely flinched but closed her eyes. She reopened them and saw a worried little hummingbird creature that almost looked like Tooth.

The creature smiled and she returned it. Then it laid down on her nose and started running her little hands through Evangeline's small eye brows.

Evangeline couldn't help but laugh softly as the hummingbird petted her eye brows. A soft snoring caught her attention and she looked to the side to see a sleeping Jack.

She couldn't help but giggle at his position. He was slouched on a chair with crossed arms on his chest and feet on the bed. A few elves were next to him, while one was on his chest using his arms as a pillow.

The creature that was on her nose also giggled at Jack. She then had her attention back at Evangeline.

"So what is your name?" Evangeline whispered.

The creature tweeted a few times and expected to be asked to explain but to her surprise she understood.

"So Babytooth? Am I correct?"

She nodded and tweeted how she could understand her.

"Well since I can change into many forms I know their language. But mostly I know yours since you aren't the first miniature Tooth worker I know." She whispered her response.

Baby Tooth smiled brightly and then tweeted that she had to go alert the others. As she headed for the door Evangeline called her back.

"Tell them to be quiet and bring a camera." She told her.

Baby Tooth nodded and left. A few minutes pass as Evangeline looks at Jack with a smile on her lips. Then the small smile turns into a frown and she looks away. Thinking she then turns back to Jack and a sad smile that doesn't reach her eyes she says in her mind, "It was the best thing to do, it was always the best."

The door creeks open and she looks to see two wide blue eyes looking at her. She smiles a bit before lifting her hand a bit and slowly waving then lifts her arm and puts her finger on her lips before pointing to Jack. The sapphire eyes follow her finger and the eye brows lift as a small chuckle follows.

The owner of the eyes slowly enters the room as Baby Tooth, Sanderson, Bunnymund, and Toothiana follow after the Cossack.

"Why did ya want a camera for?" Bunnymund questions.

Evangeline quickly shh-s him and points to Jack. They all follow the finger and see a Jack smothered by elves. As Tooth awws over Jack and Sandy smiles, Bunny and North try hard to not burst out laughing.

"So who has the camera?" Evangeline asks.

"I." Bunny says as he takes it out and snaps a picture.

Apparently he forgot to take off the flash so Jack and the elves jumped up a foot off the chair.

As they laughed the elf that was on Jack's chest flew and soared through the air. Evangeline saw the elf and put her arms out as she caught the elf. The elf trembled in her arms and had its eyes closed as if waiting for impact until it realized it was in a pair of arms. It slowly opened its eyes and saw a beautiful face with a caring smile. At that moment the elf feel in love with his rescuer.

Evangeline laughed as the elf's face turned from scared and confused to dreamy and dazed. As everyone watched they laughed again. Evangeline then put the elf next to her and used her left arms as a pillow for the elf's head. The elf gladly snuggled with Evangeline and looked up lovingly at her. Then he looked back to the Guardians and stuck his tongue out to Jack who was maybe a bit jealous. Evangeline then snickered and shrugged. The elf then feel asleep in his beloved rescuer's arm.

"How you doing?" North asked.

"Better, I guess."

"Pitch injected black sand in you." Jack informed.

"It's not black sand. That's not my weakness."

"Then what was it since Sandy found black sand in ya?" Aster asked.

"It was fear. The black sand just carried it through out my body." She turned to Sandy. "By the way thank you for catching me and taking out the sand in me." She thanked.

Sandy smiled, bowed, and took Evangeline's hand as he placed a kiss on her hand. Evangeline flushed and smiled sheepishly.

"Sandy's way of saying thank you." Jack said.

"He never did that to me!" North said.

"Me either." Tooth said.

Sandy faced them again and made some images.

"What do you mean you only do it to pretty girls!? I'm not pretty?!" North asked.

"North, your a man." Bunny put it simply.

"Still! Am I not pretty!?"

"Yeah mate your beautiful!" Bunny rolled his eyes and said sarcastically.

"Aww! Thank you Bunny! You see Bunny thinks I'm pretty!" He said as he gave Bunny a hug while the Easter spirit struggled to get out.

"But are you really ok?" Tooth worriedly asked.

"Yes, I'm fine it's not the first time I have been injected."

"It's not?" They asked in unison.

"Yeah, the last time was a year after I became a spirit."

"What did it do?" Jack asked.

"Well it made the five of you see me as an animal and it weakened me for a week or so but nothing bad."

"Well we still see you as you so maybe it doesn't work."

"Or maybe it's not like the other shot." Bunny murmured loudly causing everyone to look at him and each other.

A few minutes of thinking and they hear a grrr. They look at Evangeline which smiles sheepishly.

"I may or may not be hungry." Her stomach growls again.

"You're hungry, for sure." Jack smirks, Evangeline opens her mouth but her stomach bets her and growls even louder.

They laughed as North called a yeti and ordered it to prepare food. The yeti nodded and walked to the kitchen.

Soon their food was brought into the room. Bunny got a pasta salad with some carrots and and Baby Tooth got a spaghetti with Alfredo sauce and water. Sandy got white rice with a grilled chicken thigh and leg with a Coca-Cola. North got a steak with vegetables mashed potatoes and gravy as well as a glass of milk. Jack got Chinese noddles with vegetables and chicken and orange soda. While Evangeline got a yellow rice that included pieces of crab meat, lobster meat, some types of fish, some clams, a bit of chicken, and a little bit of spice for a drink she had water.

"We should eat downstairs." Evangeline suggested.

"No you can't walk or move to much." North said as his food was put in front of him.

"But the room might get dirty and the smell of the food might stay." She said.

"It's alright. Don't worry, we will all eat dinner together." North said.

"Wait- dinner?" She asked.

"Yeah, you have been asleep all day." Tooth informed.

"Wow, I didn't know that." She said then began to eat her food.

As they were eating they talked about Pitch, battle plans, and stories. Tooth ranted on and on, on how bad soda is for your teeth and how they will rot.

North noticed that Evangeline was giving the elf she saved the chicken from her rice. He couldn't help but ask, "Evangeline, why are you giving Jingle chicken from dinner?"

The Guardians looked up at her and she answered, "I'm sorry but it's that I am a little bit of a vegetarian. If I eat meat I might get extremely sick."

"Why didn't you tell us? I could have changed food." North said.

"Oh no the food is great! And it slipped my mind."

"Well it's good ta know that at least someone appreciates the Earth's gifts!" Bunny said.

"Yeah, and so that's your name huh?" She looked down at the elf who nodded rapidly.

When they finished eating the yetis picked up their plates to clean in the kitchen. The Guardians and Evangeline talked for an hour before Evangeline yawned. They noticed and said their good byes.

Sandy sprinkled a bit of dream sand on Evangeline and quickly left closing the door behind me. The moon's rays shined through the large window doors of the balcony. As Evangeline closed her eyes the door opened slightly and then closed. She heard a bell jingle and looked over her covers. To no surprise Jingle the elf she saved come next to her bed and looked at her with a sad face. She softly laughed before saying, "of course come here." Jingle's face brightened as he walked closer to Evangeline.

She grabbed Jingle and put him on next to her on her bed. Jingle snuggled next to Evangeline and soon fell asleep.

As she put her head down a moon beam shined on her face and she looked to the side to see the smiling face of the moon.

"I hope you know your killing me." She then put her head down and closed her eyes as sleep came.

* * *

Well guys thanks for reading and remember to vote! Also-

Jack- HA! I used North's computer to read your story! SHE IS GONNA BE MY GIRLFRIEND!

No she is not gonna be your girlfriend actually u dont know that so shu! leave!

Jack- come on have a heart!

I have a heart if do didn't u would be in a furnace!

Jack-alright I will behave!

Good! As I was saying thanks for reading and REVIEW PLEASE!

Good luck for those who have school tomorrow!

Until the next chapter!


	15. Chapter 14

Hehe! Hello guys! I have no excuse for such a late update! School has started and it is a big son of a b- Opps! Forgot no cusses in this fic! Or maybe... Nah no cusses! lol Well I have some how managed to write this today since tomorrow I have 3 exams and I have to learn my lines in drama class which I discovered that I LOVE ACTING! Yay for me! lol Well hope school has been better off for you guys then me! Anyways onto the chapter!

**DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS. I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS USED. I ONLY OWN THIS STORY IDEA AND THE OCS.**

* * *

_Screams and terrified sobs filled the air._

_People run and seek to find cover._

_Nightmare horses chase after and capture them._

_An evil maniacal laugh sounds through the shadows._

_The Guardians fight with all their might._

_One by one they fall._

_Evangeline tries with all her strength._

_But it's too late and she is far too weakened and hurt._

_A fearful figure comes from the shadows and laughs._

_"I have told you over and over again. That fear shall rule."_

_She ignores it and prepares for an attack._

_But a pain filled scream stops her and she looks to the side._

_A young man with brown hair and dark tear filled hazel eyes, being trapped by a Nightmare has various cuts on his body._

_The figure strides next to the man and smirks evilly at both her and the man._

_It suddenly takes out a jagged dagger and holds it on top of the boy._

_"I have told you once and again._

_That my revenge would soon come._

_I have told you over and over again to join me, but you said no._

_Now I have to continue my plan and forget about you._

_For now you are weak and no one can stop me._

_After this I will capture and torture you for no one can save you and you will live with this regret._

_Say goodbye to the one you used to have."_

_In slow motion the dagger slowly came down._

_Evangeline run as fast as she could to the pair but it seemed time was against her._

**_"Evangeline!"_**

_She heard but continued to run._

**_"Evangeline!"_**

_Again she heard but ran faster._

**_"EVANGELINE!"_**

_She kept running, trying to stop the fear from taking over._

_She heard her name being called over and over but she still ignored it._

_The dagger came down and a horrified scream came from both her and the man._

_The man laid on the ground not moving._

_She refused to see the puddle of crimson blood around his body._

_The bodies of the Guardians soon appeared in her field of vision._

_She sank to her knees._

_Tears forming in her eyes._

_Staring into nothingness._

_Barely registering the faded terrified screams of the humans._

_The neighs of the Nightmares chasing after them._

_And the voice calling her name again and again._

_The dark figure stood behind her with an evil sharp toothed smirk._

_It laughed manically._

_"I have defeated you._

_Defeated the Guardians._

_No spirit shall challenge me for they have ran off and are terrified._

_I had warned you._

_But you refused to listen._

_Even your precious Man in the Moon can't stop me."_

_She had heard her name being called over and over again but was too scared to even let it fall on her mind._

_The figure left._

_Disappeared into the shadows._

_Finding no need to stay and watch this broken spirit._

_She finally let her tears drop._

_One by one._

_They fell to the Earth._

_Seeing no need to why she should be strong now._

_Everything was gone._

_Everyone was gone._

_She had no one._

_She had nothing thing._

_A wise male voice then spoke._

_"The balanced as been tipped._

_The world has been taken over._

_Taken over by one of the strongest weaknesses of men._

_Fear._

_Men shall turn on each other._

_They will destroy each other._

_Wonder has been shattered._

_Hope has been demolished._

_Memories have been forgotten._

_Dreams have been fractured._

_Fun has been annihilated._

_Love has been vanquished._

_Freedom has been exterminated._

_You._

_Evangeline Corragio._

_Have failed to do your job._

_Have failed everyone._

_Now because of you._

_Fear has overcome the Earth._

_And Courage._

_Courage has been eradicated._

_Has disappeared from the world._

_To never having even existed._

_You have failed._

_You are to blame._

_You are weak._

_You have no purpose."_

_She cried harder._

_Harder then ever in her life._

**_"EVANGELINE CORRAGIO!"_**

_This time she clearly heard her name being called._

_And looked up to the moon._

_The moon's rays shined brightly._

_She squinted her eyes._

**_"EVANGELINE!"_**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-BELIEVE /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- 

Evangeline opened her eyes as wide as they could go. She saw Jack sitting on her bed, shaking her by her shoulders, and looking into her brown eyes with his terrified and shocked blue ones. She quickly looked around and then clung on to Jack.

Jack was surprised when she hugged him but quickly hugged her back knowing that she needed it and that perhaps he needed it too. She then started crying again as Jack stroked her hair and whispered sweet nothingness into her ears.

It had already been a month since she had been injected with the fear. Every night since then she had, had awful nightmares. And tonight's was the worst yet since she hadn't been able to wake up the first time Jack called her. He was shocked to know that Sandy, North, and Bunny were still sleeping after all the yells he made in an attempt to wake Evangeline up. But he figured it must have been the previous nights where they would get up and try to wake her up. One reason why they told Tooth that she was not to take care of Evangeline if not she would loose believers due to the amount of sleep loss.

"Shhh. It's okay. Everything's fine. No one is hurt. It's me, Jack, and nothing is going to hurt you. I swear I won't let anyone touch a single strand of your hair. Shhhh. I'm here." He said soothingly and started to rock her slowly like a child.

"I-it s-seemed.. s-so re-real this t-t-time." She managed to sob out into his hoodie.

"But it's not. Whatever you saw in that nightmare was completely fake. Nothing like that ever happened and its never gonna. So forget about it." He said and tried to contain his anger for all the nightmares she had.

North had done various tons of research on a cure but sadly found none. He apparently said that if she had survived this once, she could do it again. She just had to be strong. But after a month the world had gone a bit hectic and some wars have gotten worse. Not to mention some of the spirits had found out her location and had brought flowers, begged to come in, and also tried to break in, which was hilarious to Jack and Evangeline since they never got past the Jingle would get so furious at the spirits he had to be restrained or he would tear their face from their skulls. Also people have less bravery and is starting to effect everyone. Evangeline had to do her job from her bed, which worked but was not very effect. As the humans lose their courage she becomes worse and the nightmares progress greatly. They could do nothing to help.

"I kn-know its just that i-it's hard to open m-my e-e-eyes! It's h-hard t-to wa-wa-wake up! And when it is i-it just seems s-so r-real!" She sniffed.

"Yes I know but you have to be strong. For all of us. You have to fight these nightmares, because they aren't real! Relax, you are hyperventilating and it's bad for you. Now stop crying and relax."

Evangeline tried to do as so, it took a few tries but she finally relaxed and her heartbeat and breathing slowly, but surely returned to normal.

As she took a deep breath, something nudged her right thigh. She pulled from the hug to see Jingle next to her with a proud grin. Puzzled she looked to Jack. Who rolled his eyes, sighed, and explained.

"He was the one who told me that you were having a nightmare. And he went to go get me."

Evangeline chuckled a little then picked up Jingle and swirled him in front of her at arms length. "Oh! My hero! My knight in shining gold armor! How can I ever repay you for your bravery? My handsome hero!"

Jingle grinned even more widely and soon looked like a loon. He closed his eyes and pouted his lips as he spread his arms as wide as they can go.

Evangeline giggled a bit and then brought Jingle closer. Then she quickly and lightly planted a peck kiss on his lips. And set him on her bed.

Jingle didn't want that type of kiss! But he was still happy with what he got! He was so dazed and excited that he couldn't handle it. As he set his feet on the ground he walked around with his hands entwined on the side of his face. He sighed happily and deeply before he could take another step he fainted! The Winter Spirit and the Spirit of Courage laughed at the love stricken elf.

"You know you kissed him right?" Jack asked.

"I didn't kiss him."

"Umm, yeah you did." Jack said.

"Oh, men!" She sighed. "I kissed him but the kiss I'm referring too isn't that one."

"Then what kiss are you referring to?"

"I am referring to one of true love and passion. Did you seriously think I kiss like that!?"

"NO! No! No! It's just that uhh... umm." Jack tried to find words but was cut from fumbling by a small giggle.

"Relax! I was just messing with you! It's clearly visible that you were jealous and have some what of an interest." She snickered.

"I do NOT!"

"Oh really?" She said.

"Yes!" Jack said seeing a challenge very clearly.

"I don't believe it." She retorted plan already forming in her mind.

"Oh if you don't believe me then prove it!" When he finally heard his words he gulped and cursed his big mouth. This is not going to end well for him.

Evangeline smirked evilly and leaned some what forward. This was definitely going to be fun!

"Do you any idea what you just said?" She said above a whisper and looked at him straight into his eyes knowing just what to do.

"Of course I do! I'm not stupid!" He subconsciously gulped again. I am so screwed! Why couldn't I just control my big mouth!? He thought.

"Mmhmm! Yeah, of course you do." She said sarcastically.

She leaned even closer and whispered into his ear. "We both know this isn't going to end well for you. You might just have to backdown."

"I won't back down because you can't prove anything."

Evangeline got her index finger and trailed it slowly down Jack's arm.

"You know you have kind of gotten more muscular. Have you been working out while I was working?" She whispered into his ear.

Jack remained the same and so she kept going.

She put her hands in his hair and started lightly messaging it."Your hair is such a mess. Its so wild! It drives me crazy every time I see it! What do you do to it?" She whispers again in his other ear.

She put one hand on his cheek while the index finger of her other hand very slowly as ever trailed down his neck.

She decides to do her last trick which she knows is going to make him crazy! As her finger finishes its trek she leans her face closer to Jack's and whispers her next words on top of his lips.

She looks at his lips. "You know? You are so much hotter and cuter up close, aren't ya..." Her eyes slowly trek their way up to Jack's beautiful eyes, then in her best tone she whispers seductively. "Nosenipper?"

That's it!

That's all it takes for Jack to frost over his cheeks, ears, and even his neck. His way of a blush.

Evangeline pulls back with a smirk. While Jack frosts over more.

"How are you doing their Frost?"

"P-perfect! Y-yeah! Everything is a-awesome! T-told you, y-you couldn't prove a thing!" He said trying his hardest to not stumble over his words.

"Oh yeah." She said sarcastically, knowing that she won and also did Jack know.

"How did you come up with that one?" Jack questioned still frosting.

"Well, isn't it obvious?"

"Uhh, no."

"You don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose! The expression the ignorant humans use. It's pretty catchy I think I'm gonna call you Nosenipper from now on!"

If possible Jack frosted even further. "Oh, great! Another name!" He said in sarcastic happiness and Evangeline laughed. They talked forever then Evangeline caught Jack hide a yawn.

"You know we should get back too bed its getting early." She was right, it was 1 am and they needed to sleep.

Jack waved good night and headed towards the door, but a clearing of the throat stopped him and he looked back. Evangeline was laying with arms crossed and looked at Jack expectingly. Jack frowned and Evangeline sighed.

"Don't I get a goodnight kiss?"

Jack walked to Evangeline and kissed her cheek, as he was about to turn, hands grabbed the back of his neck and kissed his nose.

"Goodnight, Nosenipper."

"G-goodnight." He frosted over again and then left the room.

Evangeline giggled she grabbed Jingle from his place and put him next to her. As she sprinkled some of Sandy's strong dream sand, she looked at the moon and begged that she would get stronger somehow. She then slipped into a sweet dream state.

Not long after she crossed the border of sleep, a dark cloaked figure came from the of the many shadows of the room and sat on the bed. It caressed Evangeline's hair, and looked at the moon.

"Why do you make her suffer through so much? She is such a wonderful girl, and it pains me to see her like this. I hope you know what you are doing. After all there are so many secrets that lay with her. Some even she doesn't know. Please make it end soon." It looks back at Evangeline and caresses her hair again. The dark figure takes out an inch long needle full of a green fluid and injects her in her upper arm. She lets out a whimper as her face scrunches up.

"Shh. I know, I know. It is gonna be fine. This shall help you."

When the injection is completed he takes out the needle and throws it away. The figure then leaves a small straight flask on the nightstand and turns to Evangeline again.

"Believe me when I say this: it pains me more than you when I see you like this. Even though its hard to believe. Please sweetie, take care of yourself. I am always watching after you." It caresses her hair once more then places a kiss on Evangeline's forehead.

It slowly descends back into the shadows as it leaves a whisper in the room.

"I love you, my girl."

* * *

Well guys decided to make it up to you and here you go! A long chapter!

Jack- finally you update something!

Yeah I know.

Jack- What took you so long! I was on North's computer for weeks! He almost threatened to kick me out! Can you believe that!? I mean who can kick outthis super model!? I mean besides you of course.

(huffs) Why didn't you read other fics?! There are many you know!

Jack- I did read others! B-but... Lets just say certain fics resulted in Nightmares! I mean seriously! Who in the world invented M fics!? huh!?

(day dreams about M fics) M a beautiful creation!

jack- what!? Are you kidding me!?

What did I tell you about opinions and points of view!

jack- points of view oh no! I'm going have nightmares again!

What did I tell u!?

jack- that everyone is different and its what makes the world go round and round.

and!?

jack- that every jack in each fic is different and every fan loves variety!

Good! Now be quiet!

jack- fine! But wait a minute can I see your profile?

umm yeah sure. Why?

jack- no reason just wanna see something (goes into profile and scrolls down then we yes widen) I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! YOUR A Y-

Shut your mouth no one needs to know that! Hehe! Well as I was going to say-

jack- can I read the chapter now!

No wait like the rest sweetie!

Jack- but-

no buts! Wait!

jack- fine

Anyways thanks to those who favorited and/or followed this story I found out I can't do any more of the thank yous here since it's a rule. But still thank u!

until the next chapter! stupendous Readers!

Also did anyone know that the flower Aster leaves behind is an Aster flower?


End file.
